Remembrance Race
by tru-girl
Summary: Two years have passed since the great race. When the mysterious remembrance race appears and Eva goes, she gets more than expected. The dead come back and a strange friendship is born. But what is Canaletto planning? new chapters!
1. Prologue

**The Remembrance Race**

**I do NOT own Oban Star Racers or anything like that.**

**Anyway, enjoy my first ever fan fiction novel!**

**(I ve always wondered what people would think of my crazy ideas!)**

**(oh and these have been updated! again! as of the 9th of august!)**

**Prologue**

'Who are you?'

'There are many stories about you, yet I came to find out if the legends are true.'

'Did you really think the death of Kross and the defeat of Toros were going to go without revenge?'

'Why didn't you ever contact me? You _promised_ you would.'

'The Avatar is inviting you to the Remembrance race.'

'A prophecy is that one year when this race occurs, the winner gets _any_ wish. They can even bring someone back to life.'

'I'll be your gunner though.'

'If I ever contacted you or was seen with you, he would kill my family and you.'

'Canaletto is still alive.'

'Welcome back to Oban.'

'But the bigger question is what are Kross and Sul, two beings dead for two years, doing here _alive_?'

'Impossible things are happening. But it will not be the end of it. It is merely the beginning.'

'I'm Rose. I'm half Nurasian and half human.'

'Well Molly, this looks like the start of one strange friendship.'

'You may have messed up my plans the first time, you monster, but I will get you for once and all soon enough. If you thought was cruel, you will be frozen to death with horror at my leader!'

'He just watched you be a slave? What sort of a friend is that?'

'I will deliver that beast to my master, _Canaletto_, even if it kills me.'

'You have an older human brother out there.'

'Olan, you have been sentenced to death along with your wife for being a traitor to the Nurasians.'

'I only pretended I was making a deal. We are being forced to do this.'

'So you going to let her _die_?'

'Now, I have possession of you, I can now finally make sure the Crogs do live!'

'So, what do you think of the idea? We know you can hear us!'

'Afraid of destiny?'

'What is your wish?'

'So enjoy your last moments as I show you a tiny bit of what the True One has in store for you!'

'Isn't revenge sweet?'


	2. Eva's School

**Chapter 1**** – Eva's School**

Eva sat down in her usual seat. The rest of the class piled in after her and took their seats as well. Eva liked some of them but she just didn't feel the same way with them as she had with Jordan and Aikka. No one had made her feel that way at school.

The teacher came in and started shouting the day's instructions at them. He yelled for the project that was due in. Eva searched her bag endlessly for the project on Nurasia she had spent hours on. She loved Aikka's home planet and decided to investigate his kingdom. To her dismay, the project was nowhere to be seen.

She realised, too late, that she had left the project in the hover car as she was showing it to her father, Don Wei. He loved it and Eva was certain the project would make her teacher see her differently.

Two years had passed since she had joined this school, yet her teacher still didn't like her. His name was Mr Thomson. He was well known in the school as a kind, friendly teacher. No one could understand why he hated Eva so much.

'Miss Wei, where is your project?' he barked at Eva.

No one knew exactly why, but he never called her Eva. He always used her last name instead. He never did it to anyone else.

'Well, I…' Eva started.

'You didn't do it did you! You never do anything right!' Mr Thomson interrupted.

Eva sighed. It was no use. She tried her hardest in Mr Thomson's class but he always seemed to hate her. She got full marks on a test but was accused of cheating. The rest of her classmates felt sorry for her.

Worst of all, this was the subject Eva was the most interested in. 'Planet Study' hadn't been around for too long yet Eva loved it. She could find out about Oban, Alwas and Nurasia and call it schoolwork! If it wasn't for Mr Thomson, Eva would say that 'Planet Study' was the greatest class ever!

'Miss Wei, you will be serving detention straight away after school,' Mr Thomson finished.

'But I can't! I promised my dad I would go with him to see his team take part in the championships today!' Eva begged.

'Well, you should have thought about that when you didn't do your project!' Mr Thomson turned his back to Eva.

All the class mates felt Eva's pain. If your dad was a star racer manager for the team in the grand championships, you would want to go to see them. Don Wei was not going to be happy.

Eva was almost shaking with rage. Did he know who he was talking to? Molly, the champion of Oban, friend of the Nurasian Prince and the girl who the Avatar himself, loved? She didn't think so.

The two years since the race had felt like forever. Aikka hadn't contacted her since, and he _promised_ to show her Nurasia. Jordan was probably too busy to see her at all but he could have done _something_. She had seen Stan and Koji, and it had been nice to see someone other than her father from the race.

The bell rang. Eva packed away her stuff and got up. Mr Thomson gestured to her and told her to stay behind. It was the end of the day after all.

'I've got to tell my dad first,' Eva muttered.

Mr Thomson didn't like it but he let her go to see her father. Eva thanked him. She knew that if she didn't see Don, he would be mad at her for not telling him. This way, he would be angry at Mr Thomson.

Eva walked down the hall, out the main door and went to her father.


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 2**** – The Meeting**

Don took it rather well that Eva couldn't make it to the championship. He understood about Mr Thomson. Too many times had Eva come home with a report card with the same mean comments from Mr Thomson.

Eva turned around and was about to go when Don grabbed her arm.

'Don't forget this champ,' he smiled.

He handed Eva her project. The swirling cover of green and dark blue made Eva think how much effort she had put into the work. She grinned at Don.

'Thanks dad,' she told him.

'I'm going to wait out here for a bit. If the project lets him cancel the detention, I'll be here at least,' Don looked at Eva.

Eva nodded and ran back inside. When she went into Mr Thomson's room, she slapped the project on his desk.

'I'm sorry it wasn't in this morning. Could you look at it though?' Eva asked

Mr Thomson sighed, but opened the project and began to read. After five minutes, his face looked amazed.

'Eva, this is astounding!' he said.

He shook his head quickly and closed the project. He stood up in front of Eva.

'I'm going to let you off detention this once,' he said.

Eva nearly let out a cry of joy but she knew better.

'But if you do forget your project again, this won't work twice!' Mr Thomson yelled at her.

Eva nodded. She took the project and ran to the door. She stopped at the door and turned to Mr Thomson.

'Thank you,' she smiled.

She then ran back to Don and jumped into the hover car.

'What did I tell you?' Don greeted Eva.

He then drove off to the championships quite nearby.

'Now, I haven't been checking this championship too much, but our team is one of the best. I have forgotten to tell you recently but this is an _interplanetary _race. I thought that is why you might enjoy it,' Don gazed at Eva through the small mirror.

'You mean, a lot of different planets have entered teams?' Eva asked.

'Yes and I heard this is the final. There are four teams racing to the very end. One is the Earth team of course. I thought you may be interested in another team that will be there,' Don flashed a secret smile.

Eva begged Don to tell her his little secret but he refused.

'Please?' she begged for the one millionth time.

Don shook his head. They were nearly there anyway, and Eva would soon see why she was going to enjoy this race so much. If he could only get the two to bump into each other, that would make both of their days.

He had heard about who was racing in the team. He had tried to find out ever since he heard the planet was competing.

They had finally made it to the place. Eva got out of the hover car first, eager to find out what the surprise was. Don got out next and looked at Eva's excited face. He couldn't wait for the meeting either.

Don first went to the Earth pit. Stan and Koji were there fixing things up especially for the race. Eva smiled and said hi but she was distracted.

'Seems like Molly doesn't know yet,' Stan whispered to Koji.

'Yeah, Don told us to not tell her. It's a big surprise for her and for you-know-who and it is going to be strange,' Koji said.

'Do the other team know?'

'Yes and as long as it is out of the Crogs and their line of vision, they say it is fine with them.'

Stan smiled at Molly. She is in for one brilliant meeting.

Eva looked at Stan and saw he was smiling at her. She saw Koji was doing the same and she got confused. They quickly pretended they hadn't been looking her way. She grinned to herself. They knew what was going on.

Still, she shrugged and turned around. Don quickly grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her somewhere.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'Taking you to the other person,' he replied.

Eva decided that this person better be worth it. After all, it was the whole reason Don had asked her here.

Don stopped at a dark passageway after a while. It went off in four directions and Don ran off in the one to his left.

'Stay here,' he told Eva.

Eva stood waiting. Some surprise this was. It was cold and damp in here and she wanted to leave. It was too dark. She suddenly heard a voice. It was familiar from somewhere, but she couldn't remember.

'Stay here,' the voice said.

It looked as though someone else was getting a nasty surprise. Eva felt sorry for them and almost went to them. Instead she decided finding a way out was her safest option.

She went the way her father went. However, the other person must have heard her, or seen her. She felt a knife touch her back. Eva froze with fear and couldn't say anything at all.

What sort of a meeting was this?


	4. In The Darkness

**Chapter 3**** – In The Darkness**

The knife was cold against Eva's skin. Who was there? She didn't dare ask. She didn't dare move or speak.

Eva could sense though, the person was scared as well. She guessed whoever it was, they realised she was harmless and the sound of the knife dropping echoed. Eva relaxed a little but she still felt scared.

The person took a hold of her hand. It was warm, a comfort in the passageway. It felt strange, like she had held this hand before. She didn't know how but she could tell the person felt the same way as her.

It was weird but Eva quickly shook off the feeling. She tugged on the other hand and tried to pull the person to where her father left. The other person wasn't having it and tugged her another way. They both realised this wasn't going to work. They had to talk to each other.

Eva decided to disguise her voice. If she knew this person, how did she could she not trust the person? She just didn't understand.

'I think this is the right way,' she said in her deepest voice.

Whoever was with her, didn't know who she was. They let go of her hand and let it slump to her side.

'I will go my way and you will go yours,' a deep voice replied.

'You are faking that voice,' Eva replied to the person.

'So are you,' the person answered.

'Fine! I'll go my way after all!' Eva forgot to hide her voice that time, quickly realised and ran down the passage.

'Wait!' the other person cried and started running after her.

Eva recognised that voice but she was too scared to decide who it was. The other person knew he knew that voice and he had to find her.

After a minute, Eva was still running. She could hear the sprinting of the other person as well. Her sides hurt from doing too much running in such short time. She kept on going; in fear the other person may hurt her.

'Please stop! I think I know you!' the other person called.

Eva knew that voice so well but she couldn't place it, who was it? She tried to decide who it was but it was no use. She had to concentrate on running. But in that moment when she stopped focusing on running, a huge stone came her way and she didn't see it ahead of her.

She fell with a crash. She was extremely sore now. Eva tried getting up, but the pain was too great. The person caught up with her. He stopped and he was panting for breath now.

Eva lent against the wall and tried helping herself up. She fell back down again to the ground. The person grabbed her arm.

'Here, let me help you,' he said.

With his help, Eva was up in a few minutes. She still hurt badly, but the worst of the pain was over. She muttered a small thanks to him. He seemed glad she had even thanked him.

'Are we running again?' he asked.

Eva shook her head. She couldn't even if she wanted to. Her legs hurt like they were on fire. She was taking it slow and easy.

The person sighed with relief. Eva was now sure knew this guy more than ever now. If she could only figure it out! She did know, however this was someone nice. She could trust this person.

Her worst fear had disappeared for now. The person grabbed her arm and put around his neck.

'You need all the help you can get. That was one big fall,' he told her.

Eva was glad he saw how serious the fall could have been. She knew she hadn't broken any bones, but her legs still hurt very badly.

After a while, they saw light. Eva's mouth turned into a grin. Her legs no longer hurt at all. She ran to the very start of the passageway.

The person behind her couldn't tell who she was still. Her image was darkened by the sudden blast of sunshine.

'Can I ask you one thing before you go? Who are you?' he called out to her.

Eva was about to turn around and tell him when a Crog came up to her. He grabbed her by the neck.

The person had to hide quickly, to avoid the Crog's view of him. He didn't like the idea of being spotted here. It looked as though mystery girl was going to remain a mystery.

The Crog put down Eva.

'Go to your filthy team, girl. I heard about your meeting,' he said.

'What meeting?' Eva whispered.

'You know what I mean! All of you pathetic people are the same! Now leave!' the Crog yelled at her.

Eva ran off at full speed.

She ran back into the Earth pit. Stan and Koji smiled at her but she just stared at them angrily.

'Did you meet him?' Stan asked.

'I did meet someone, but a Crog got in the way before I found who he was,' Eva muttered.

Everyone went silent.

'I don't care anymore. I'm going to go home,' Eva finished.

'Eva, you can't leave right now! The race is about to start!' Don told her.

Eva just ran out of the pit and kept on running. It was only when she bumped into someone, was when she stopped.


	5. Mulla

**Chapter 4**** - Mulla**

Eva gasped. Was that who she thought it was? Was that _Sul_? As she focused on the person, she realised it wasn't Sul at all.

'Sorry,' she said.

'It's ok,' the Sul-look-alike said.

She had long black hair, a rich purple dress make of what seemed like ribbon and no middle eye. Otherwise, she looked just like Sul.

'Do I remind you of someone?' she asked.

'Yeah, someone called Sul. Did you know him?' Eva asked.

'I thought you may know him. He was always more known than me. It may have been because he was more powerful…and I suppose more dead than me as well,' the Sul-look-alike said.

'Oh, I'm sorry about that,' Eva said.

'Why should you be? It wasn't your fault.'

Eva wanted to tell her if it hadn't been for her, Canaletto wouldn't have killed Sul to begin with. When she thought of him, his evil ways and what he had done, she almost yelled with anger.

'Anyway, my name is Mulla,' the Sul-look-alike stuck out her hand.

Eva gladly took it and shook it.

'I'm Eva,' she said.

Mulla smiled and took her hand back. She looked around and then looked at Eva. Eva decided she was looking for something.

'Searching for something?' Eva asked.

Mulla nodded and looked around again. She turned to Eva.

'You are from Earth, right? I know this person isn't racing but do you know anyone called Molly?' she asked.

'That's me!' Eva grinned.

Mulla looked at Eva strangely.

'How come you are not racing? There are many stories about you, yet I came to find out if the legends are true. Did you win the race of Oban?' Mulla sighed.

'Legends? I'm not racing because I was never meant to race in the first place. As for Oban, what do the "legends" say?' Eva was confused.

'They say a young girl won the great race and was racing in the championship finals today. They were disappointed when they found out there wasn't. Molly seemed like a myth, a fairy tale come true. I guess it's not so,' Mulla told Eva.

Eva stared at Mulla. Was this what her story of the great race had turned into? The greatest myth of them all? She hoped not. It had all happened! She was so sure, so certain.

'I guess I can ask other people, but I now think the legend is a fake,' Mulla turned away from Eva and started walking away.

Eva was so shocked she didn't react for a few seconds. When she got in control of herself again, she ran after Mulla.

But the Crog got her again. He lifted her up very high this time. Eva was being strangled by the beast! She couldn't call out for help or do anything.

'So the girl of the legends is going to die? I knew humans were weak but you really are pathetic. Did you really think the death of Kross and the defeat of Toros were going to go without revenge?' the Crog asked her.

Don had told Eva what to do if this ever happened. She just had to hope someone would find her before she died. Her heart felt heavy and she thought of everyone she could never see again.

Flashbacks of the race appeared in her head, fast and furious. The friendships, the enemies and the evil the race had caused. She felt somehow lighter and as if a great pain had gone.

She had hardly any breath left. Her eyes started to close. She started to fight for her life but it was almost too late.

She heard a cry to the Crog. What was it? She couldn't tell.

The person hit the Crog and the Crog dropped Eva to the floor. He said this would not be forgotten in the eyes of the Crogs.

The person rushed over and asked Eva if she was ok.

Eva didn't respond. The person cried her name over and over. Eva's eyes then closed and there was nothing but black.


	6. Waking Up

**Chapter 5**** – Waking Up**

The first things Eva heard were the cries of her father's voice.

'A Crog did this? They will die if she doesn't make it! She will make it won't she? She is going to?' Don yelled.

Eva didn't open her eyes. They felt so heavy. She could only listen to the chaos that was going on around her.

'I…I d-don't know. I saved her but she…blacked out. I-I…I m-m-may have been too…too l-late,' Eva could recognise Mulla's voice.

There was silence. Where was she?

'I better tell the other team. First she didn't see him and now she may have…it won't make his day. He will be upset,' Don said.

Don left the room. Eva finally found the strength to open her eyes. She blinked at the bright lights above her but she opened her eyes fully to see she was in the private room of the Earth pit.

Mulla ran straight over to Eva.

'Are you ok? I thought you wouldn't make it! I'll get your father. Wait here and keep breathing!' Mulla ran out of the door.

Eva sat up. Her head hurt so much. What had she been doing? That Crog…he tried to kill her! And he almost succeeded in his quest. Eva tried moving her legs. They hurt so much, but they moved.

She tried standing up. She made it, but she fell back down again. It was at the moment when the door opened again.

Don ran to Eva and gave her a hug. Eva was so glad to see him again. She thought the Crog had stopped her from doing that.

'You nearly ran out of oxygen. You were on the verge of dying there and I was so worried. I didn't want to lose you,' Don cried.

He stopped hugging Eva and turned to Mulla.

'How can I ever repay you?' he asked her.

Mulla smiled at him and shook her head. She looked at Eva, then Don again.

'I'm just glad she is alive. I don't want anything in return, but thank you for offering me,' Mulla grinned.

Don looked at Eva.

'I was about to go to the other team when Mulla came and told me you had woken up. I was so happy. Everyone was. I know the Crogs wanted revenge, but I didn't think they would _hurt_ you,' Don sighed.

Eva smiled.

'I think I better rest. I hurt all over. I'll give the championship final a miss. After all, I may not have been here,' Eva lay back on the bed that was in the room.

Don shook his head.

'Not after all my planning are you missing this race!' he cried.

Eva looked at him. She then looked at Mulla. Mulla sighed.

'He is right. He has got a special surprise for you. He told me. You don't want to miss it and it will make you feel better,' Mulla told her.

Eva shook her head. She felt too tired, sore and exhausted to do anything. Even standing up took loads of effort! She wasn't ready.

'Come on,' Don sighed.

'If it was before the Crog's attack, I would have agreed. But now…I'm just a bit too hurt. I need my rest,' Eva looked at him.

Don sighed, but he understood Eva was too injured to see the other team. The meeting would have to wait. But he doubted an opportunity like this was going to appear again very soon.

'I'll tell the other team,' Don sighed.

He left the room. Eva looked at Mulla for guidance but she just shook her head and left as well.

Eva lay down and thought to herself. Who is that great to Don? It must be someone she knew very well. Or had done anyway. But who is really like that?


	7. Mystery Solved

**Chapter 6**** – Mystery Solved**

The race was starting. Mulla left the Earth pit and went to her own star racer. Don got the team ready. Stan and Koji did some last final repairs and upgrades to their star racer before the pilot jumped in.

The star racer was not the Whizzing Arrow and didn't remind Eva of the great star racer. She remembered all the times she had piloted the craft and the dangers that had lied ahead.

She watched as the star racer left the Earth pit. Don gestured her to follow. She still shook her head.

Stan and Koji started muttering to each other. She couldn't _believe_ she was missing the race. But then they thought of her injuries and decided it was for the best. She did need to rest but they knew secretly, it was just because she didn't know who it was. If she knew, she would have gone, injury or not.

Don, Stan and Koji left the pit. They had special seats for the race. They said Eva could join anytime she wanted to.

They had almost left when Eva called out something.

'Wait.'

She went up to them. They looked at her. A few seconds passed.

'Well, don't we have a race to watch?' Eva asked.

Don smiled at her. They all then went off into their seats. The teams had already set off. Eva tried to find out where they were, but they couldn't be seen. She didn't mind. It let her have time to think.

She looked at the crowds. Some people were pointing at her and whispering. She didn't see the Crog in the crowd. She was glad.

After a few minutes, the sight of the first star racer came. It was Mulla! Her star racer was like a black hexagonal platform. Dark blue ribbons sprouted out of the platform. It floated all by itself. It was an amazing sight.

People started cheering as they saw Mulla. She seemed at ease, not worried or excited about the race. It was like watching Sul only she looked like she was thinking about something.

Behind her came a Crog ship. Eva saw this one was heavily armoured. It was a lot tougher looking than any Crog ship she had seen before. It frightened her. It seemed to have the same effect on everyone.

Mulla wasn't too far from the finish now. She looked up and saw Eva. She smiled at her. Eva waved back. Mulla didn't seem worried about the Crog. She was the only one who didn't have any fear.

The Earth team came behind the Crog ship. Cheers erupted from the supporters. Eva grinned. She knew the team were not going to win, but at least they wouldn't be in last place.

Mulla crossed the finishing line. The cheers around Eva didn't seem to stop. Eva looked at Mulla. She saw the Crog ship go over the line, and the Earth team. But she didn't see the last team go around the corner.

She didn't hear him gasp as he saw her. She didn't look his way. She just looked at Mulla. When she finally turned around, it wasn't to him. She looked at her dad.

'That was an amazing race!' she told him.

'How was it so amazing?' Don asked her.

'Just look at that! She seemed like everything was ok! She wasn't worried about the Crogs!' Eva smiled.

Don, Stan and Koji all got confused.

'You didn't see him? Again?!?' Stan asked her.

Eva then got confused as well. What was he talking about? Her head hurt even more as she tried to decide what they were talking about.

But he had seen her. Not as he would have expected, but he had seen her. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He just wanted to find and find out what was going on.

Eva shook her head.

'I'm going back to the Earth pit. I know you will want to be there to congratulate the team. The race was great but I need my rest, like I said,' Eva sighed.

'Don't you want to congratulate the team? You may find you will enjoy it more than you think,' Koji said.

Eva shook her head and then left.

The final team finished. He said he needed to go somewhere but he wasn't allowed to go. He had to sit through the presentation, then go.

'She may have left by then!' he said angrily.

No one seemed to care. The Earth team looked at him sadly. They couldn't believe she hadn't seen him either.

The presentation then began. The prizes were being handed out in reverse order. He sighed. It meant he was up first and would have to wait until the whole presentation was over until he could find her.

'In forth place…' the voice boomed.

He wanted the presentation to end now. He didn't want an award. He just wanted to talk to the one person who really mattered at that moment. Why did he have to stay? Why did…

'Receiving the crystal medal is…Prince Aikka of Nurasia!'


	8. Seeing The Prince

**Chapter 7**** – Seeing The Prince**

A huge round of cheers came when Aikka came and took the medal. He waited for the others to get their prizes. The faster they got their stuff, the sooner he could leave and find Molly.

Two years had passed since the race, and the days have piled up. He thought he would never see Molly again. But then when he saw her in the crowds, just as he remembered, he wanted to tell her so much. What would she say when he found her? He hoped it would be something nice.

Eva meanwhile, was at the Earth pit. The sound of the crowds and loud voices were drowned out here. It was the perfect place to rest.

Eva couldn't seem to relax though. She was sure she had missed something important and she should go back. She decided to go. She could pretend she was helping with the presentation after all.

She left the Earth pit. She heard the loud voice booming.

'In second place receiving the silver trophy is…Chaos, leader of the Crogs!' the loud voice said.

Eva now realised why she hadn't seen that evil Crog in the crowds. He had been racing while she was looking! But he was the leader of all the Crogs, no wonder everyone went silent when he got into sight!

She started to make her way back. She worried she may have missed the presentation and the other team. The meeting may never occur. Eva wanted to know who it was that had been in the dark passageway with her.

'And in the grand first place receiving the gold trophy and winning the championship is…Mulla!' the voice boomed.

Eva heard cheers. They were deafening. The presentation was almost over and she was lost!

'That is all for the grand championship! We have you have enjoyed the final as much as we have! Thank you and goodbye!' the voice finished.

Aikka ran as soon as the words had reached his ears. He went out as fast as he could and didn't stop.

Eva began to run as well. She was not missing this mystery person. She was about to turn a corner when she bashed into someone else running just as fast as her. She fell to the ground.

'Watch where you are going!' she muttered.

She got herself up and took a couple of deep breaths.

'You need to watch! I guess I need to as well, I suppose…' Eva sighed.

She looked at the person she crashed into. It was Aikka! She blushed as soon as she saw him.

'I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!' she said.

Aikka got up. He looked at Molly. It had been so long but after looking at her, it seemed like they had never left each other. He smiled.

'I know you didn't mean it,' he said.

Eva smiled. It was really nice to see Aikka again. Don knew how much Eva missed him, so he knew how great a surprise this would be. But Eva felt a bit angry inside and she didn't know why until the words had left her mouth.

'Why didn't you ever contact me? You _promised_ you would,' Eva said.

Aikka knew Molly was going to ask her that soon. It was long a matter of time before she did. But he still wasn't sure what to say.

But before he could answer, the president of Earth came.

'Miss Wei, I am here to tell you something,' he said.

Eva was surprised. Don would have told her if he had contacted before now. He should have done that. But Eva had a feeling the president just decided to come right now. She was annoyed that his timing couldn't have been any worse.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'May I speak with Miss Wei privately?' the president looked at Aikka.

'I suppose,' Aikka said.

Aikka left. That may have been bad timing for Molly, but it was the best timing in the world for me, he thought. He felt guilty that he didn't tell Molly why he hadn't contacted her.

When Aikka was out of sight and there was no one else around, the president then spoke.

'Miss Wei, the Avatar has contacted me.'


	9. The Race

**Chapter 8**** – The Race**

Eva wasn't expecting that. She was tempted to say something to the president.

'The Avatar isn't his real name. His real name is Jordan Wilde,' she imagined herself saying.

She was tempted to say it just to see the look on the president's face. But she stayed silent. Why had Jordan contacted him first?

'The Avatar is inviting you to the Remembrance race,' the president said.

'Why is he inviting me?' Eva asked.

'Two years after the great race of Oban, there is always a small race for those who made it to Oban and are still alive. Planets can enter a different person if they wish but only Sul and Kross are being replaced.'

'So I have to go?'

'Yes. If a planet does not enter a team a day after the Avatar speaks, the planet cannot take part. You must confirm to the Avatar you are competing _today_.'

'What is the prize for winning?'

'You get a wish. A prophecy is that one year when this race occurs, the winner gets _any_ wish. They can even bring someone back to life.'

Eva stopped answering him then. Any wish? Bringing someone back to life? Eva thought of her mother Maya who had died all those long years ago. If the prophecy is true then she could be with her mother once again…

She was going to go because it would be a chance to see Jordan again but she now wanted to win the race. The thought of her with her mother and father, all of them a family again…she was determined to win.

'I'll do it,' she said.

The president nodded and took out a small blue box. He handed it to Eva.

'Go to a private room and open the blue box. The Avatar will then appear and you can confirm your place. Tell Don to get ready. After you have confirmed the Avatar will then tell you what to do. I have no further business in this. There is no contact outside Oban allowed this time,' the president said.

Eva nodded and ran off with the blue box. The president watched her leave and then muttered something.

'If you do not win, and someone else does, you may cause the death of Earth. I hope you know that,' he said.

As soon as Aikka saw the president leave, he went back. Sadly, Molly wasn't there. He decided to check the Earth pit. He started heading there but then he heard someone call out for him.

'Prince Aikka! There is a message I received during your race I need to show you!' the voice said.

Aikka sighed. Molly would have to wait. He ran to the Nurasian pit.

Eva stood in the empty private Earth pit room. She looked at her blue box. She was going to see Jordan again, but not as she remembered him. She sighed and opened the box.

A swirl of golden smoke came out of the box. Eva dropped the box and moved away from it. The swirl got bigger until the Avatar formed.

Jordan looked just as Satis had done when he was in his Avatar form. Eva was a bit nervous; after all it felt like she was talking to someone else. She felt like she was talking to a lord, not to Jordan!

'Molly…you have decided…to…race?' the booming voice said.

Eva saw the Avatar was just as nervous as she was.

'I know it's really you. Can you please just show it?' Eva asked him.

The Avatar sighed but he glowed and in a minute, there was Jordan, the same one from the great race. Eva went over and hugged him. Jordan felt a bit uneasy but he relaxed and smiled.

When Eva stopped hugging him, she moved back a bit.

'Are you racing?' Jordan asked again.

Eva nodded.

'More than ever now,' she said.

Jordan smiled a bit more. He tried to hide it but Eva saw. She smiled back at him and Jordan blushed.

'Well…err…you've got to…' Jordan tried to say.

He shook his head.

'What I mean is…gather the same people you had last time. If you replace anyone, you replace everyone, even yourself. I'll be your gunner though. I'll have to be sneaky but…anyway; the Avatar ship will be there tomorrow at sunset. Be there or else you won't go,' Jordan said.

Eva nodded.

'Well, bye for now Molly,' Jordan smiled.

Jordan then turned into a golden dust and disappeared. Eva gasped and tried to get him, but he had gone. What did he mean?

She left the room and told Don, Stan and Koji. They were a bit shocked. They had to get the Whizzing Arrow. They had to make up an excuse for why Eva would be away from school. They were annoyed.

Eva decided to leave them alone. She decided to go for a walk. They wouldn't be leaving for a while anyway.

That was when she saw Jordan standing by a wall.


	10. Return Of The Gunner

**Chapter 9**** – Return Of The Gunner**

Eva was shocked. Jordan wasn't serious, was he? He waved at her and smiled. Eva went over to him to find what was going on.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'Being your gunner of course! I have a good story to explain my disappearance. I'm only doing this because I know you'll struggle without me. I'll make sure they believe me!' Jordan grinned.

Eva shrugged and led him into the Earth pit.

'Wait,' she said.

She ran inside and put on a huge smile and went to Don, Stan and Koji. When they stared at her she just said something surprising.

'It's a miracle! Jordan has appeared out of nowhere!' she yelled at them.

They waited for a few seconds but then realised she was telling the truth to them. They ran outside. Jordan had his back to them. When they yelled out his name, he turned around and smiled.

Eva thought Jordan acted really well. She guessed when you have to hide your Avatar status you had to be good at hiding things. When they asked Jordan what had happened he told his story.

'I was incredibly hurt by Canaletto. The Avatar cared for me until I was strong enough when I was sent back to Earth. I have been here for some time now. I was hoping when I heard about the championships you would be here. I was right,' Jordan smiled.

It was an impressive story. Eva knew Jordan must have spent ages practicing what to say. But he hadn't finished.

'But the Avatar told me this was the year the prophecy comes true,' Jordan then said in a confused voice.

'Are you sure?' Eva asked.

'Yeah, but it comes true in an unexpected way,' Jordan shrugged.

Eva couldn't believe it. She really could bring Maya back to life now. Jordan had said it was true. Eva started to hope more than ever. She just had to win the race. No one would stop her.

'We only need the Arrow now!' Koji said excitedly.

He and Stan told them they would deliver the Arrow to the place. They had repaired it in case it was ever needed again. They just needed to get it. They left and Don started coming up with reasons for Eva missing school.

Jordan and Eva were left out in all the madness. They decided to walk around. After a few minutes they stopped.

'Do you think they believed me?' Jordan asked.

'I don't know,' Eva answered truthfully.

Jordan sighed and kicked a stone. It bounced for a while down the path until it stopped at someone's feet.

Eva and Jordan looked up at the figure. Eva recognised the person.

'I was very surprised to see you in the audience today,' the evil voice said.

Jordan looked at Eva. He had no clue what was going on. He had been too busy today to see Molly. He had watched her sometimes. He had a feeling something very bad happened.

'If I can't strangle you to death, I will have to kill you and your partner!' the evil figure yelled.

He grabbed Jordan's neck in one hand and Eva's in the other. Too late, Jordan realised Eva had been in big trouble today.

The great Chaos, leader of the Crogs, had them both, right where he wanted. He was going to make sure Eva didn't live this time.


	11. Chaos's Attempt

**Chapter 10**** – Chaos's Attempt**

Eva tried wiggling her way out. Jordan did the same. There was no one around but Jordan didn't dare attack Chaos. The Avatar had to remain secret! Eva started losing her breath again.

Mulla came around the corner. She ran up to Chaos.

'You are not doing this again! I'm going to stop you!' Mulla yelled.

She concentrated for a minute. In the sky her face appeared. The face then began to speak.

'Chaos is murdering two humans! I need help! Search everywhere!' the face yelled.

Mulla sighed. Behind her appeared two Crogs. They grabbed her before she could do anything else.

'I'm finishing what I started. You have stopped me once, but not now!' Chaos angrily said.

He gestured to the Crogs and they took Mulla away. She tried getting them off her, but they had too tight a grip.

Eva's breath was becoming limited. Jordan could easily supply extra breath to himself, but he couldn't do it for Molly as well at the same time. He stopped giving him extra breath and gave it to Molly. He began to choke.

Eva was glad Jordan had given her extra breath, but she saw he was beginning to struggle. She didn't want him to die. She shook her head at him.

Jordan knew Molly didn't want him to waste his breath on her. He gave himself some extra breath but then went back to Molly again. She just simply said something to him then.

'Don't,' she told him.

Jordan finally understood. A tear rolled down his cheek but he took away the extra breath from Molly. Eva started to really struggle.

Then a dark shadow came down. The figure was wearing a black cloak. Eva remembered the cloak from somewhere before. The figure pushed Chaos and he toppled over. He let go of Jordan and Eva.

Jordan was in a lot better state than Eva. He quickly grabbed Eva, pulled her up and grabbed the cloaked figure's arm. Jordan then ran, dragging the others along. He pulled them around a corner.

Eva was gasping for air, the cloaked figure stared at Jordan in disbelief and Jordan checked to see if everything was ok.

Jordan sighed with relief. Eva got her breath back. They both looked at the cloaked person. Jordan stuck out his hand. When he realised the figure wasn't going to take it, he put it back to his side.

'Thanks for that. I don't think we would have lasted too much longer there,' Jordan smiled.

The figure didn't respond for a few minutes. Eva felt uneasy and Jordan could sense something was wrong.

'I'm just wondering what _you_ are doing here,' the figure said.

The figure pulled off his cloak. No one knew what to do or say. There was a big silence between them all.

Jordan thought of the story, but it seemed all jumbled up. He didn't think it was going to work now anyway. Eva was the first one to talk.

'Why were you wearing that cloak?' she asked.

'To make sure I wasn't seen by Chaos. If I was spotted, you two would not have been the only ones dead,' the figure said.

'But I'm waiting for his excuse,' the figure pointed to Jordan.

And Jordan was stuck. He didn't know what to do. He should tell the truth, it was the least he could after his live had been saved.

'I can tell you that…' Jordan then spun the story again.

He waited for a reply. Had it worked? He waited for the answer but could Aikka really tell when Jordan was lying?


	12. The End Of The Day

**Chapter 11 – The End Of The Day**

Aikka thought for a few minutes, but he decided Jordan was telling the truth and sighed. They both then looked at Eva.

'What Chaos mean when he said he had been stopped once?' Jordan asked her.

Eva sighed and took a deep breath.

'Chaos was out for revenge. He knew about Toros and Kross. The only reason I didn't make the start of the race was that I wanted to rest instead of watching. Chaos had attacked just before the same way. I was on the verge of dying when Mulla saved me. I didn't have any energy,' Eva sighed.

Jordan and Aikka stared at her. There was silence until Mulla came around the corner a minute later.

'You are all ok!' she smiled.

They all nodded.

'Good! You've got to return to your pit right now. Chaos is getting away with what he did twice today…it isn't fair,' Mulla sighed.

Mulla then went off and Jordan followed her. He gestured to Eva but she shook her head.

'My head hurts a bit,' she said.

When they got out of sight, Eva grabbed Aikka's arm. She wasn't letting him dodge the question this time.

'Why didn't you contact me?' she asked once more.

Aikka sighed.

'I better tell you before something else happens,' he said.

He looked around and checked no one was in sight. Then he looked Eva in the eye and told her.

'The Crogs have been taking more and more control of Nurasia ever since the great race of Oban. They say they are searching for something on the planet they don't have but that they need to ensure the safety of the Crogs. No one but Chaos knows what this is and who wants it,' Aikka said.

'What has this got to do with us?' Eva asked.

'You'll find out soon. Now, the whole war over Nurasia was that this thing could be found. The thing was meant to be taken to Oban two years ago. It wasn't. Chaos didn't get it and he is trying to find it before time runs out,' Aikka went on.

Eva felt there was a catch to this somewhere.

'I've had to endure many horrors while Chaos has ruled Nurasia. He has killed innocent people. He took away my parents. When he heard about you, he made it is goal to find and kill you. If I ever contacted you or was seen with you, he would kill my family and you,' Aikka said.

Eva gasped. That wasn't fair! Chaos couldn't kill Aikka's family just because he had talked to her. It explained everything. Why he hid when Chaos was near, why he had never contacted and why he had worn the cloak.

Aikka sighed and bowed.

'I'm sorry if Chaos hurt you. He has been tense since the great race. He has been darker ever since. It's like someone truly evil made a deal with him,' Aikka looked at Eva.

Eva nodded. She understood. No wonder they had to meet up in a dark passageway. If Chaos had seen…well, she didn't want to think about that.

Aikka then left. Eva decided to head back too. It was sunset and she had only a day to prepare for leaving for the Remembrance race on Oban. She should head back to the Earth pit.

When she got back, Stan and Koji had the Arrow with them. Eva looked at the machine and smiled. It had felt like years since she had been using the star racer.

Stan and Koji really had improved the star racer. It was so different from the wreck it had been when she last used it. It gleamed in the electric light of the pit. It looked brand new, just like when she first saw it.

They were doing the final improvements but it looked amazing. Eva couldn't hope for a better looking star racer. It was incredibly late. Curtains had been set up to divide sleeping areas for everyone there. Eva got the private room but it was cut off in the middle with a curtain. Jordan was sleeping on the other side.

'Jordan, why didn't you ever contact me?' Eva asked Jordan later in the room.

Jordan sighed.

'I had Avatar training. It took me a few months to learn all of it and I had to control the power. It took so long for me to learn all of it,' Jordan told her.

Eva knew it hadn't taken him two years to learn all about being an Avatar. She could tell by his voice.

'When I finished training, I wasn't allowed to go from Oban for a while because I had to control the containment chamber,' Jordan finished.

'What is the containment chamber?' Eva asked.

'It's the chamber where true evil is kept. When I became Avatar you may have thought we defeated the true evil. It is still alive…' Jordan sighed.

Eva gasped when she realised who he was talking about.

'You don't mean…'

'I do. Canaletto is still alive.'


	13. Leaving Earth

**Chapter 12 – Leaving Earth**

Eva was shaking with rage. The deaths he had caused…she thought he was dead, never to harm the universe again. She couldn't believe he had cheated death.

'There is good news. He lost some of his memory. He said he had a backup plan but he had forgotten it himself. He remembered the tiniest part of it but thankfully, he doesn't know the rest,' Jordan muttered.

'So he may be a threat still? Canaletto may remember the whole plan?' Eva asked Jordan.

'He could be. If he does remember the plan, he probably won't remember the whole thing until it stares him right in the face,' Jordan pulled the curtain back.

Eva saw how serious he looked. She was so angry. Canaletto had killed Sul and Maya and had destroyed Rick's life. If he had another plan to ruin someone else's life, then he would pay for it.

Eva lay back and thought about this.

'Jordan, what does he know?' she asked.

'He remembers he made a deal, caused a war and has killed already. But I did that by reading his mind. He would never tell me,' Jordan said.

Someone has already died in the backup plan? Eva felt incredibly sorry for them. She knew what it was like for Canaletto to mess with her life. She hoped she was now free from his grasp.

'I'm tired. Let's get some rest, ok?' Jordan drew Eva out of her thoughts.

Eva nodded. Jordan closed the curtains once more and turned out the light. Eva didn't think she would get to sleep very easily but she drifted off after a minute of pure silence and peace.

Eva woke up and was in a dark room. She walked around and explored the place. She saw a white fog appear. It drifted towards her. It was chanting something.

'Maya is coming back…Maya is coming back…' it chanted.

The words were strange. Did Eva hear what she thought she had heard? She didn't know anymore. The words seemed to close on her and choke her. She felt Chaos was strangling her again.

She choked and started losing her breath. When she blacked out, she woke up, gasping in the Earth pit private room. It was light.

It was only a dream Eva, she thought to herself. Only a dream…

The day was spent getting ready. In the afternoon they started heading to the place where the Avatar ship was going to be. When they were almost there, they saw there were _three_ Avatar ships.

'They do know we only need one, don't they?' Don said.

'Yeah, but look out there!' Stan said.

There was Aikka! Chaos was also near as well. Eva wondered why they were here and not on their home planets.

'There wasn't any point in them leaving Earth, so they stayed here. That's why there must be three Avatar ships. It makes perfect sense,' Koji smiled.

Eva was clutching her project on Nurasia. She thought about school. Don had finally told them Eva was going to go to a long family reunion far away.

She had her project because she wanted to show it to Aikka and see what he thought about it. If he liked it, it would really show how much she knew about Nurasia. If he didn't, well that was life!

They finally reached the Avatar ship. It wasn't meant to go until sunset but it opened up anyway. When Aikka and Chaos realised they could have gone by now, they went along to the Avatar ships as well.

Eva started floating. She felt so happy. It felt like she was flying up into the sky and Oban. She didn't want the feeling to stop.

All too soon, the ship closed up with Eva inside. Then the ship sped off at light speed towards Oban, and the wish.


	14. Back On Oban

**Chapter 13 – Back On Oban**

When Eva woke up, she felt a familiar stone wall. She looked around. They had arrived! Eva smiled.

She went outside to enjoy the view from above. She saw fields of green, what she had seen before she left last time. So many memories appeared in her head. She had missed Oban a lot.

She decided to make her way with Jordan to the centre of the circle of Avatar ships to meet who she was racing. When they arrived at the centre, she saw Aikka, Chaos, Muir, Ning and Skun. But then she saw _Mulla_.

Mulla grinned at them.

'You're the replacement for Sul?' Eva asked.

'Yep and I get to race on Oban! It's a beautiful place, isn't it?' Mulla smiled.

Eva nodded. She needed to ask Mulla something.

'Do you believe the prophecy?'

'I do. I guess it's because I want to bring Sul back but I guess you feel the same way. I suppose you'll have your own person to bring back though.'

'Yeah, I suppose I do. Everyone secretly does. Or they want the wish for something important,' Eva sighed.

Mulla knew how she felt. Poor Eva had lost someone close to her. She remembered how she felt when she was told about Sul.

Mulla shook her head. This was no time to think of those kinds of thoughts. She had to concentrate on the race.

Everything went black. Swirls of gold were seen and the grand Avatar appeared before their eyes. Eva noticed it was too dark to see that Jordan had disappeared from next to her.

'Proud pilots. Welcome back to Oban. For our replacements, let me explain how the races work around here. First…' the Avatar said.

Eva decided not to concentrate. She already knew this and she decided to look around the place. It was dark but she could see vague shapes.

Something darted from one of the bushes. Eva couldn't tell if it was just her or someone else. But then she remembered, no known race was allowed on Oban unless the Avatar let them in. No one could be there.

She let the matter rest and went back to the Avatar.

'There will be seven races. At the end of the first four races, the leader will choose to sacrifice all his points for a small wish. This will only be effective until the end of the final race. After the final race, the winner will make _any_ wish they desire,' the Avatar finished.

Everyone started muttering. Would they risk the final wish for their mini wish halfway through? Does he really mean any wish? The Avatar disappeared before anyone could ask.

Eva looked around again. It was light again. She definitely saw something _move_. She was about to look at it when Jordan grabbed her arm.

'The first race will begin soon. We have to prepare,' he said.

Eva was about to object, but she realised the sooner she left, the more chance she had of winning the race. She left with Jordan.

In the bushes, peeking out, seen by only one person, the hider sighed with relief. The hider scolded themselves for nearly being caught. She had done this before, why couldn't the hider do it again?

The Avatar symbol glowed and signalled the race was about to begin. Eva sat in her rocket seat. Jordan got in his turret. Eva's screen flashed on. Jordan smiled at her excited face.

'You ready Molly?' he asked.

'More than ever,' Eva grinned.

The door beneath them opened and out they went. The first race had begun and a great surprise awaited them when they would reach the ground.


	15. Dead Returns

**Chapter 14**** – Dead Returns**

The race had started like any other race on Oban. They all set off, desperate to find the rings to fly through. It took a minute for the ring signal to work again, but when it did, they were ready to go!

Mulla was the first one through the first ring. Everyone else soon followed. Chaos fired lasers at the Earth team. Eva easily dodged them. It was like she had never stopping star racing for two years.

There were only three rings in the race. The Avatar ships had moved from green fields to a pathway surrounded by tall black rock. The path weaved to and fro. You could see the ground very easily and anyone on it. But no one was going to be on it today. There shouldn't be.

Eva turned the last corner in the race. She was first! It had taken a lot of careful driving, but she had managed to take over everyone.

But then she stopped. Jordan gasped.

'Is that who I think it is?' he asked.

Eva looked at the figures on the ground. As soon as other people turned the corner, they stopped in shock too. Chaos even stopped.

Aikka moved G'dar, his beetle, to the front beside Eva and Jordan. Eva opened the star racer hood. Jordan went up the emergency route to the pilot seat.

'Who wants to check that they are real?' Jordan asked.

No one wanted to. After all, they were supposed to be _dead_. Eva decided to go and look. It couldn't hurt, right?

She moved the star racer closer to them. They hadn't noticed them yet. They were too busy talking to each other. Eva got a bit closer and heard them. They sounded real enough.

'What do you mean we died?'

'We did. I do not yet know how we got back. We will have to ask the Avatar that.'

Jordan got a bit nervous at that point.

'I'm the Avatar and I have no clue what is going on,' he muttered to Eva.

They didn't hear Jordan. Even though the star racer hood was down, they both were wrapped up in their own thoughts to care. Jordan almost breathed a sigh of relief. He had to be more careful.

'Well who brought us back? I know it was not the Avatar. His power does not even reach these limits.'

'Well need to find someone to help us first.'

Eva decided to then talk.

'Err, hi,' she smiled weakly.

They both finally turned around. Jordan and Eva slightly waved at them. They could see behind them other star racers. What were they doing here?

'I am not receiving any help from humans.'

'What were we meant to expect,' Jordan shrugged.

'Why are you here?'

'We are racing in the Remembrance race. But the bigger question is what are Kross and Sul, two beings dead for two years, doing here _alive_?'

That was the one question no one could answer. Not yet anyway. Because the dead duo was not the biggest surprise that the race was going to bring. Far from it.

And the legacy of the True One was just then truly born.


	16. A New Friend

**Chapter 15**** – A New Friend**

Sul and Kross had been taken back up to the Avatar ships. The race had quickly finished after they were sorted out. Eva had come second, shortly after Mulla. Then it had been Chaos and then Ning and Skun.

Everyone went straight to the central Avatar ship after the race had finished. They all had questions for the Avatar.

When the Avatar appeared, they all started firing questions at him. Everyone wanted to know what was going on. Jordan was just as clueless as them. He didn't know _anything_ that could bring someone back to life.

'Impossible things are happening. But it will not be the end of it. It is merely the beginning,' he told them.

Everyone started asking him again what was going on. Eva remained silent. She knew Jordan wasn't going to be able to help them. She shrugged and left. She was going back to the Earth Avatar ship.

She was almost there when she heard rustling. She looked around. She remembered seeing something darting to and fro before the first race. She hadn't looked around to find out what it was. She decided now was her best time to find out just what was hiding there.

She climbed up a tree and waited. Eva's heart was beating heavily and everything was silent. Then there was rustling nearby.

Eva was about to call out for help when someone covered her mouth. Everything became light again but Eva couldn't see because she was in the centre of the tree, where everything was dark.

'Where's Molly?' someone asked.

'She's probably at the Earth ship already. I'll head back there myself,' someone else said.

Eva waited for ages before everyone had seemed to have gone. The person beside her sighed with relief and uncovered Eva's mouth. They jumped down the tree. Eva wasn't letting them get away. She quickly jumped down the tree before the person could make their escape.

The person hadn't even tried leaving. Eva looked at the person. Why was _she_ on Oban anyway?

She had fully blue eyes and the skin colour of a Nurasian. She had chocolate ringlets for hair. Eva knew no one from Nurasia could have ringlets. It was something to do with their DNA. The girl was also wearing human clothes as well. She didn't seem to be either human or Nurasian.

'What are you?' Eva asked.

The girl blushed.

'I'm Rose. I'm half Nurasian and half human,' the girl sighed.

'But that's impossible! No one has managed to ever have someone with two races mixed together. No one!' Eva cried.

Rose shook her head to and fro. Eva thought for a minute.

'But it would explain why you are on Oban. If you are a mixed race, you wouldn't have been allowed in…' Eva said carefully.

Rose nodded.

'Are you alone?' Eva asked.

Rose nodded sadly this time.

'Stay with me! I'll make sure you are not found and I'll keep you company! You look like you would need it,' Eva smiled.

Rose was confused. She wasn't used to someone being nice to her. It had been years since someone had been kind to her.

'Are you ok?'

Rose sighed.

'It's just that you are being so sweet. Are you sure?' Rose said.

'I'm sure. You seem like you have been through a whole lot to be honest,' Eva looked at Rose.

'Tell me about it. What is your name?' Rose asked Eva.

'You can call me Eva or Molly. It's a long story,' Eva sighed.

'Well Molly, this looks like the start of one strange friendship.'


	17. Rose

**Chapter 16**** - Rose**

That night, Eva was sitting outside alone. She was gazing at the night sky. Rose soon appeared and joined her. She had done a brilliant job of remaining hidden from the rest of the Earth team.

'Could you tell me about your past?' Eva asked her.

'Molly, my past is very personal. Lots of horrible things have happened to me. A friend didn't help me, the Crogs made me a slave and both my parents are dead. You can tell just by that my life has not gone well,' Rose sighed.

'Oh, I didn't know. I lost my mum when I was quite young. I miss her every single day,' Eva told her.

'I only lost my parents 4 years ago. It was after that my life went downwards. I felt so alone…I did when I arrived here. You have made me feel so different today.'

They both suddenly heard someone. Rose quickly hid and out came Jordan. He sat next to Eva.

'Molly, were you just talking to someone?' he asked.

'No, I was just taking to myself about what has happened today. I just don't understand it to be honest,' Eva sighed.

Jordan nodded. He looked at Eva. She had seemed so distant today. She was looking at him but her mind was clearly somewhere else.

'I better go now,' she said.

She yawned. Jordan felt tired as well. The first day on Oban had been more than he had been expecting. He was very tired. Even he needed to rest.

Rose smiled at them when she saw them go.

'Goodnight,' she whispered.

Over in the Crog Avatar ship, things were a lot different. Chaos was busy planning how he wanted the race to work. Kross watched him.

'What is the item that can save the Crogs?' he asked.

Chaos stopped planning for a few minutes.

'It is something we had, but we lost hold of. I know what to use my small wish on, and I will use it!' Chaos said angrily.

'Do you not want the final wish? It is a big risk to take,' Kross asked.

'If it ensures the Crogs live, I will do it,' Chaos finished.

He went back to planning. Kross wondered what Chaos meant. He would find out soon though. He left Chaos to his own plans.

'You may have messed up my plans the first time, you monster, but I will get you for once and all soon enough. If you thought was cruel, you will be frozen to death with horror at my leader!' Chaos muttered angrily.

Rose thought she heard something. She decided it wasn't so. She looked at all the different Avatar ships.

Too late, she realised someone was watching her from a nearby Avatar ship. She couldn't make out who it was but she quickly hid. When she thought they had stopped watching her.

She sighed with relief when she saw no one was looking at her. The one person she didn't want to see may have been watching her. She hoped they had thought she was not really there and just something they may have seen.

She just wasn't ready to face some people. It wasn't her fault. She just hoped Molly wouldn't tell her secret to the one person she did not want to face. And it wasn't even a Crog.


	18. The Water Race

**Chapter 17**** – The Water Race**

The second race was about to begin. Rose had wished Molly luck secretly a bit before the signal went out. It was too risky for her to say later.

The race was going to take place in a sea. Not above the water but below it. There were underwater paths which swayed and changed very easily. Star racers that could withstand being underwater had a huge advantage.

The only teams that did have a waterproof star racer were the Earth team, Muir and Chaos. Eva had a good chance of winning today.

Everyone else would have to be extremely careful if they wanted to avoid the water. It seemed like an easy race to those with the advantage but the waters contained great big whale type creatures that could shallow star racers whole. Moving from water to the pathway also damaged the star racers.

The star racers fell towards the water. Eva got ready for the race. There were five rings this time round. She moved the Arrow to the hole in the water.

Rose cheered quietly above for her friend. She didn't realise she was being watched by someone. She was too busy watching the race even though she knew she wouldn't be able to see it in a few minutes.

Someone sneaked their way through the Earth team portal. They climbed up to the top of the Avatar ship. They tapped Rose on her shoulder. She froze with shock and stopping paying attention to the race.

Eva had now entered the hole. It was a beautiful sight. The light that had come down made the water shimmer. The passageway moved quickly but it was like it was moving to a certain rhythm. Eva wasn't fazed by the sight. She had to win to bring Maya back to life. Nothing would stop her.

She saw the first ring and quickly went through it. She was in third, behind Chaos and Ning and Skun. Chaos seemed as determined as her to win. He wasn't going to stop her either.

He may have nearly killed her but she would rather die than let him take the final wish from her.

Above the water, high in the sky, Rose was so worried Kross had discovered her. She turned around. It wasn't him, but it was almost as bad. It was Aikka's sword tutor standing behind her.

Rose stammered. She didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to say either. He thought she had died years ago when she disappeared.

'Don't tell him,' Rose whispered.

'Why shouldn't I? He has so much to talk to you about,' Aikka's sword tutor muttered angrily.

'I'm not ready yet. Keep it a secret, ok?' Rose pleaded.

Aikka's sword tutor looked angry but he understood. It was her choice after all. She would do what she needed to do when she was ready. He left her alone then.

Rose thought about how close she had been to being discovered by a Crog. She had to be more careful.

She couldn't see the Earth team star racer anymore. She moved to a better place and looked at the final ring. It was only a matter of time till their star racer came out and won the race.


	19. Rose's Past

**Chapter 18**** – Rose's Past**

Down below, Eva was dodging the water. The Crog ship seemed to defy the water and was unharmed. It was very annoying for Eva. Chaos was far ahead of her in first. She was only in second. The rest of the star races were a bit behind her as they were struggling to dodge the water.

Eva didn't care. She wanted to be _first_ so she could bring Maya back. So Don, Eva and Maya could be back together. How it was supposed to be.

Eva wasn't going to be second twice. She was going to win. But Chaos went through the last ring and all hope of that was gone for sure. She just decided second would do but she was going to be first next time.

The Earth team star racer went out of the hole in the water and through the last ring in the race. Rose silently cheered when they did.

She watched Muir come third as well. Then there was no point watching. The points had gone and the race was over. No one else could get anything out of it. She hid and quietly waited for a chance when she could congratulate her friend.

After a few minutes of waiting, Eva came alone outside. Rose whispered to her and Eva came over to her.

'Well done!' Rose smiled.

Eva nodded. She had wanted to be first but she did at least get points. Besides, it just meant Chaos was in the lead with her.

'I tried watching all of what happened above but I was…doing something else,' Rose sighed.

'It's ok. Not much happened above water. You wouldn't have missed anything interesting,' Eva shrugged.

Rose smiled. She was glad her friend was happy. But she could tell she was desperate to win.

'You know, Molly, you don't have to win the race,' Rose said.

'I do. I've got to bring my mum back,' Eva argued.

'But…' Rose tried to say.

'Look I'm going to win the race and there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind!' Eva muttered angrily.

Rose opened her mouth to speak but decided it wasn't worth the fight and closed it again. She sighed.

'If that what you want…' she looked at Eva.

Eva felt a bit guilty and was about to ask what Rose was going to tell her. But she thought Rose may have said she doesn't need her mother. She had lived without her for so long.

'I know why you are so desperate. I am too. I feel so alone on the stormy nights that remind me of the one day I needed help the most. The day I lost my family and my friendship…' Rose looked upset.

'You miss your family too, huh?' Eva looked at Rose.

'Every single day. I so want them to be back, but every time I try…I fail…I hate the Crogs!' Rose muttered angrily.

'The Crogs…killed…your parents?' Eva was shocked.

Rose nodded sadly. It had been long but she would never forget who had caused her so much pain in her life.

'As soon as the Crogs appeared and started the war with Nurasia…my life was destroyed,' a tear fell down Rose's cheek.

'Why didn't anyone stop it?' Eva said.

'It was beyond even the King's control when my parents were sentenced to death. I never found out why. I was turned into a slave, heaving heavy stones and Crog ships everywhere. My friend, the one I thought I could count on, just sat there watching day after day. He never even _tried_ to help me,' Rose was crying.

'He just watched you be a slave? What sort of a friend is that?' Eva was angry.

'One that you know very well. When I ran away from that place, he even tried to stop me escaping! I took a Crog ship and got off Nurasia. Chaos went into another Crog ship and chased after me. I pressed a button, he did too. We both went incredibly fast. The next thing I saw was Oban…my Crog ship went though but his…didn't get into the atmosphere. I hid the Crog ship and have been here ever since,' Rose finished.

Eva tried to take it all in. She couldn't believe that it had all happened to Rose. It had been a lot worse than what had happened to her.

'Who was your friend?' Eva asked.

'I thought you may have guessed, but you have too much faith. It's Prince Aikka, and he didn't do a single thing.'


	20. Free Nurasia

**Chapter 19**** – Free Nurasia**

Eva couldn't make sense of it. Why would Aikka do such a thing? She didn't know anymore.

'Anyway, I'm going to go. But I thought I could trust him to help. Even if had secretly helped me, I wouldn't mind but he did _nothing_!' Rose left.

Eva went back around. Prince Aikka was outside as well. The Nurasian Avatar ship was right next to the Earth team Avatar ship. He gave her a wave. Eva just sighed, shook her head and left.

Aikka was confused. What was wrong with her? She had seemed fine during the race and when he saw her go outside. What has made her so upset?

'Do you what is going on?' he asked Canaan.

Canaan sighed. He hadn't told Aikka, like he had promised Rose, but now he thought about it, he could see why. Aikka hadn't been very well, helpful during her time of need. She was probably mad at him. He couldn't blame her.

'What do you mean?' he said at last.

'I just got a very strange look from Molly. She was fine a few minutes ago. Do you know what might be wrong?' Aikka asked.

'No, I'm sorry. I honestly don't know,' Canaan replied.

He really didn't. If Aikka had seen Rose, like he thought he had last night, he could explain it. But Molly was a different matter. He had no clue what was going on in the Earth team.

Aikka sighed and looked outside again. Chaos suddenly barged through the Nurasian portal.

'I am here to tell you the Crogs are leaving your pitiful planet forever. We have finished searching Nurasia and have not found what we are looking for. Your parents have been returned and are unharmed. No more Nurasians are going to be harmed by us anymore,' Chaos said then left.

Aikka blinked.

'Did Chaos just say he was leaving Nurasia?' he asked.

'He did. We…we have got rid of them. Why was he so sure Nurasia didn't have the item anymore?' Canaan asked.

'It is his matter not ours.'

'It was the whole reason he invaded Nurasia. You know that more than anyone else, Aikka. Why would he leave so soon?'

'Maybe he has realised it is on a different planet.'

'I think he knew all along. He just didn't want to draw suspicion when he found out. I am worried. What is he after?'

Aikka didn't know. He had tried to find out ever since the Crogs invaded. He decided to spy on Chaos.

'I'm going,' he said.

'Be careful. And do not get caught,' Canaan warned him.

Aikka nodded and went out of the portal. He caught sight of Chaos and followed him to Kross. They both started talking. Aikka was well hidden and could hear clearly what they were saying.

'The other Crogs will think you are mad. You are the only one who has ever known what the war was about. You sent them looking for nothing all these years,' Kross said angrily.

'I needed my excuse to get to Oban. You _stole_ my first opportunity. I am lucky to even be here. I can now finally save the Crogs by finding _it_,' Chaos muttered.

'How could it even get on Oban? You are making no sense. When will you tell me what this is all about?'

'I will never tell anyone. That thing needs to suffer.'

'Are you saying it is an actual person who you need to give?'

'Yes. As long as the Crogs live, no one will stand in my way to stop me from finding it and fulfilling my deal.'

Chaos said no more and went away. Kross looked angry but he went after Chaos after a minute.

Aikka didn't know what to do. He went back and told Canaan. He was just as confused as Aikka.

They would soon find out what Chaos meant. And it would not be a good thing for anyone at all. Chaos stood by himself and muttered some words. If someone who knew how serious the words were, they would try and stop it at all costs.

'I will deliver that beast to my master, _Canaletto_, even if it kills me.'


	21. The Mini Wish

**Chapter 20**** – The Mini Wish**

The last race before the mini wish was about to begin. It was the next day. Eva had been trying to avoid Aikka ever since Rose had told her what he had done. She just couldn't believe he would do such a thing…

The signal went out and the race began. The race was taking place somewhere they had before. It was the giant clover forest. Eva was ready to beat Chaos. She had to beat him and Mulla in order to get the mini wish.

Eva didn't mind if Mulla got it but Chaos…that was different. What would he wish for? She really didn't want to think about it.

Chaos went off to a good lead. Eva was really worried about his mini wish. She looked at the floor. There was Rose! She winked at her and whispered at her not to tell. Eva slightly nodded.

There were only two rings in this race. Jordan was getting ready to grant the wish. He just hoped he wouldn't be granting Chaos's wish. What he had in mind was surely going to be terrible.

Eva saw the first ring ahead. She went faster and swerved in front of Chaos. She went through the ring. Aikka and Mulla went in front of her but at least Chaos didn't. She managed to get in front of Mulla but Aikka was now too far ahead.

Chaos was very angry. He was now in last. When Eva had gone in front of him, he had slowed down a lot. He wasn't losing his wish to a pitiful human. He hit a button. The trident on the Crog ship didn't go yellow but a deep dark blue. Chaos hit another button next to him. Chaos went off at a super speed.

He easily overtook Muir and Ning and Skun. He was going so fast, the giant clover was like a big green blur surrounding him.

Mulla had to quickly dodge. Chaos only just missed. Eva moved out of the way but Chaos scratched the Arrow. Only Aikka was left.

Aikka was almost at the last ring when he saw Chaos in the distance. When he realised how fast he was going, he swerved out of the way. A second later, Chaos sped past him through the ring.

Everyone knew the race was over, even though all the points hadn't gone yet. Chaos was about to get his small wish.

When everyone else was being beamed back up to their Avatar ships, the Avatar appeared in front of Chaos. Jordan tried to pretend he was the same as everyone else, but he couldn't.

'Congratulations. Are you going to use all your points for your small wish? You can also choose the area for the last race,' the Avatar said.

'Yes I am. I want the last race to end in the Arena of the Heart. As for my wish, I wish I had possession of any being I choose,' Chaos said.

Everyone was surprised. That was his wish?

'Are you sure? You do know the wish will only work until the end of the last race?'

'I do.'

The Avatar then shot a pink circle out of himself.

'Your wish has been granted.'

'Perfect.'

In the Arrow, Rose shook her head.

'That was it?' she whispered.

Eva was shocked. She thought Chaos would do something crueller. She guessed she was wrong.

'Molly, what is happening to me?' Rose asked.

Rose was starting to disappear! Eva tried to stop it but she had no luck.

'Don't disappear!' she cried.

'Looks like my wish is working already. That was quick,' Chaos smiled.

Rose fully disappeared.

Eva tried grabbing the air where Rose had been but it was no use. It was like one of her dreams when she would try and grab her mother's hand, only for it to disappear when Eva's hand got close.

And with that, Rose became the prisoner of the Crogs.


	22. Wondering

**Chapter 21**** – Wondering**

No one on the Earth team could understand why Eva was so upset. She hadn't spoken since she had gotten back from the race. Was she connected to Chaos's wish? They were worried about her.

Eva looked out into the darkness. She remembered how Rose would sit next to her and talk to her.

Now she was gone, Eva felt alone again…like someone had ripped away part of her soul. She felt alone in the cold night. She wondered what Chaos was doing to Rose. If they were going to make Rose a slave again…

She couldn't bear the thought. Rose had told her a few times what the Crogs had made her do. She had to pull Crog ships around and carry heavy rocks on the hottest and coldest days. If she didn't work hard enough, she would be forced to work longer. Aikka watched all the time.

Eva didn't think Rose could handle it again. But she had gotten tougher living by herself.

She had already escaped once and she could again. There was always hope. She could get help this time around. Eva didn't have to look at the bad things. She had to think _positive_.

Jordan came out.

'Are you ok? You haven't really been yourself since the race,' Jordan said.

'I'm fine. It's just…why did you grant the wish?' Eva asked.

'It could have been a lot worse you know…'

'So? Some poor person is going to suffer! Chaos could really harm them!'

'I need to concentrate more on Canaletto. He is slowly remembering his plan. I managed to find out by pure luck, he has a powerful ally which will give him what he needs.'

Eva sighed.

She then had a thought. Wasn't Chaos powerful? She remembered Aikka telling her it was like Chaos had made a deal with pure evil…was that _Canaletto_? If it was…Rose was in serious danger!

She tried telling Jordan, but he had already gone inside. Eva would have to tell the Avatar later. She had to figure out what deal Canaletto had struck with Chaos. She had to rescue Rose before it was too late.

She would need all the help she could get. Mulla would believe her. If Mulla believed her, so would Sul. But the others she was unsure of.

Should she tell Aikka? Rose may not want to see him still. She wasn't sure what Aikka would do either. But if she was right, she was going to need the Nurasian prince if Rose liked it or not.

Eva knew she would have to tell Jordan. He may not trust her, she wasn't sure if it was even true herself, but he might.

All Eva had to do now was figure out what Canaletto was planning. Did he want Jordan? The Avatar's powers can not be matched by anything and that was what Canaletto was after the last time…

Something told Eva it wasn't that. She knew, deep down, there was something Canaletto desired more.

Eva just couldn't figure out what Canaletto wanted more than Jordan's power. She didn't know of a greater power. There simply wasn't one. Was there? She didn't know anymore.

She felt tired. She was going to tell Jordan, but it could wait until the morning. Eva just hoped that it wasn't too late to stop Canaletto.

She went inside and onto her hammock. She drew the curtain that shielded Jordan from her view.

'Don't worry Rose. I'm going to come after you. I'm not going to let Canaletto hurt you. You'll see,' Eva whispered.

Eva then closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and went off to a nice peaceful sleep.


	23. The Dream

**Chapter 22**** – The Dream**

Rose opened her eyes. This place was so familiar, but it seemed so far away. She looked around. She then saw Aikka.

'Come on Rose, you know that we are doing archery today,' he smiled.

Rose blinked her eyes. It wasn't how she had pictured her seeing Aikka again. She then realised, it was a dream.

She was in the Nurasian royal palace. It was full of life, tree branches twisting over the walls and ceilings, flower buds everywhere. Small fireflies lit the way clearly down the hall.

It was about four years ago. Rose could tell. She had this dream a lot but it never got easier to live with.

Aikka led her down the hallway. They were heading outside but a Nurasian servant got in the way. He always did.

'Rose, your parents want you in their room now. They want to talk to you about something important. The King also wants you to take this as well,' the Nurasian servant handed Rose a scroll.

'They never talk to me in their room privately,' Rose said the words without much thought.

Aikka stood next to her.

'It's ok. I can always wait in the domed area. Just meet me when you are done,' Aikka smiled.

Rose nodded although she knew in her heart she wouldn't be able to do any archery with Aikka ever again.

Aikka went off and Rose walked her way to her parent's room. She knocked on the door.

'Who is it?' her mother asked.

'It's Rose,' Rose said.

Her mother opened the door. She was human. She had long black straight hair, and wore a white flowing top with black trousers. Rose almost burst into tears when she saw her. She wanted to tell her what was about to happen. She didn't.

She went in and there was her father sitting on one of the special twisting chairs. He was a Nurasian warrior, one of the greatest. Instead of the usual white robes other warriors and knights wore, he had special black robes. His hair was styled so that you couldn't see his forehead too clearly, but Rose liked it that way.

'Sit down on the chair,' he said getting up.

Rose sat down and her parents sat on the nearby sofa. She looked at her parents waiting for the talk.

'Rose, you know we love you,' her mother started.

Rose nodded.

'We think this is a good time to tell you something important. We love you dearly but…' he father started.

'You were not our first child,' her mother finished.

Rose knew this so well.

'Our first child was a baby human boy. He was kidnapped at a few days old and we never saw him again. You know what this means?' her father asked her.

Rose shook her head.

'Rose, it means you have an older human brother out there,' her mother told her.

A great sound was then heard. Rose knew what was next. She heard screams and lasers firing. Death was everywhere.

It was the day the Crogs invaded. It was the reason why the dream was so unbearable for Rose. Death lay just around the corner and it was when her life had started being terrible and lonely.


	24. Hiding

**Chapter 23**** - Hiding**

Rose knew what was going to happen next. She just wished she could_ change_ it. Her parents stood up. Her father smiled weakly at her.

'We have to help. I have tried convincing your mother she shouldn't do this these past few days but we didn't think the invasion would be this soon,' he said.

'We want you to find Aikka and hide with him. We will finish this talk. You won't get rid of us that easily! Just remember we will always love you no matter what,' her mother hugged her.

They both then ran out of the room, her father's bow and quiver taken and her mother's knife gone. Rose wanted to stop them.

She ran out of the room. She had to get to the domed area. Its real name was the Dome of Arrival. The Crogs would be there first. She ran into the dome after a few minutes. She couldn't see Aikka.

She then saw a hand poke out from some of the branches. She went over to investigate and saw Aikka.

'Get in here quick!' he said.

Rose ran in. This was one of the few secret hiding areas in the palace. The branches left a small hole for you to go through, but they knew they would be hidden well. They could see through holes where the branches didn't cover.

There was quite a big one for arrows, but it was only to be used in emergencies. Rose and Aikka both had their bows with them, so they could both use it.

The Crogs burst into the room after a minute later. They had the King and Queen of Nurasia! Rose gasped and dropped the scroll she had been holding onto. It rolled out to the domed area.

Chaos saw this and grabbed the scroll and read it. He smirked.

Rose's parents ran through at that moment. When they saw the King and Queen, they stopped.

'Drop your weapons or they both die!' on of the Crogs said.

They laid down their weapons slowly. The Crogs grabbed them and took them to Chaos. He was smiling.

Aikka and Rose could hear and see everything. Soon, it would be something Rose would fear and hate. It would turn her life around, for the worse.

'So this is the great Olan and Belle. Where is your child?' Chaos taunted Rose's parents.

Rose's mother, Belle, spat at his feet.

'You have no right to talk about our daughter like that!' Belle scowled.

Olan, Rose's father, stared with hate at Chaos.

'I refuse to talk about her around you. You cause nothing but grief and misery. I would never do that to my child,' he angrily said.

Chaos didn't seem to care. He turned to the King and Queen.

'And where is your son?' he asked.

'We would never tell you!' the King yelled.

Chaos shrugged.

'I can find out later. But as I now have Nurasia in my control, I am about to sentence a traitor to death, along with his love,' Chaos grinned.

He stared at Rose's father. Rose knew what was going to happen next. She forced herself to hear Chaos's words.

'Olan, you have been sentenced to death along with your wife for being a traitor to the Nurasians.'


	25. The Hanging

**Chapter 24**** – The Hanging**

Everyone was shocked. They all knew Olan had never done anything wrong to Nurasia. He loved his planet.

Chaos handed him the scroll and Olan read it. Olan got into a rage after reading it to himself and told Belle what it was. Rose hadn't known on the day the scroll would cause her parent's death. She felt stupid.

'That is what you call being a traitor?' Belle yelled.

'It's pathetic! It happened years ago! Nurasia has settled since then! I made sure I did it before the showing!' Olan shouted.

Rose was trembling with fear. It had been her fault her parents had been sentenced to death. If Chaos hadn't read that scroll, they could have been together. Aikka was just as angry as Rose's parents.

The King understood what Olan had meant.

'That was his choice! It does not make him a traitor to the Nurasians. He did not harm anyone and he was careful about it. He cold have caused a big problem later,' the King stared at Chaos.

But already Rose's parents were being taken away.

Then the arrow flew right past Chaos's ear. He noticed it. It hit a wall and the wall then immediately crumbled and covered the exit Rose's parents were just about to be led through.

'That was a Nurasian arrow. It was a white one. We need to find the person who did this,' Chaos said angrily.

White Nurasian arrows were only fired by the best. One day, they found yourself muttering different words than before when firing blue arrows. Their arrow would then go white. They would never forget how to do it.

Aikka stared at Rose. Her bow was shaking and she was sitting right next to the biggest hole.

'You did that?' he asked her in wonder.

'I d-don't know…they were about to kill them so I j-just…' Rose was surprised and shocked.

Chaos was very angry. He demanded to know who had fired the arrow.

'I'll sort this,' Aikka said.

'But…' Rose started.

Aikka went out of the hiding place. Chaos got more Crogs to grab him. Chaos just simply looked at him.

'Fire another arrow,' he said.

Aikka sighed and tried to fire the same white power Rose had done. But his arrow ended up as blue as ever.

'Someone else fired the arrow,' Chaos smirked.

Aikka was dragged next to his parents. The King and Queen were taken with Rose's parents. Aikka was taken somewhere else.

When there was no one about, Rose got out of the hiding place. She went after her family and King and Queen. She would have to help Aikka later. She ran into the large hall.

Crogs were heaving in Earth style gallows. Rose had known the Crogs to use human methods of killing. They were especially fond of hanging.

Rose looked around. The King and Queen were being seated at the front. Her parents were being held by Crogs. Two nooses hung above them made of strong metal rope and chains.

Chaos grabbed her shoulder. She tried breaking free of his hold, but she couldn't. He took her to a special seat. He didn't let her go. He was going to force her to watch the hanging.

Her parents put their heads through the nooses. They stood, tall, proud and unafraid of death.

A Crog nearby pulled a lever. The trapdoors below her parents opened. They dropped and died straight away. Rose gasped with horror and shock.

Her parents just swung in midair. Their lives were gone. It was all her fault. Tears came to Rose's eyes. If only she hadn't been so careless on the day, if only, if only she just…

Rose woke up with a gasp.


	26. Visiting An Old Friend

**Chapter 25**** – Visiting An Old Friend**

The dream was never easier to experience. Rose felt so guilty about her parent's deaths. She should have realised how important the scroll was on the day. Her parents could have been alive now…

Rose looked around.

'Where am I?' she whispered.

There were chains around her wrists. She knew she could unlock them but it was not going to be that easy.

The room was dark. How did she get here? It was only when she saw the Crog symbol on the door that she remembered.

'Chaos's wish...but why does he need me?' Rose wondered.

She quickly unlocked the chains with a special method her father had told her. She was walking about in a few minutes.

She looked out of a small window. It was night. She could see stars in the distance. She also saw some of the other Avatar ships. She must be in the Crog's Avatar ship. She couldn't see anyone outside. It must either be too late or too cold.

She tried getting out of the door. It opened quite easily. But when she got outside, she saw she couldn't get help.

The portal had been covered with a huge Crog shield, which only Crogs could get through. There was only sky after that.

Rose knew what she was about to do was risky, but it was better than staying with Chaos all the time. She knew if she was in his possession, he could summon her back at anytime.

She summoned her special board. It looked like just a plain thin box of metal, but it could float by itself.

Rose stood on it. It took her a minute to balance herself but she managed. She then moved the board.

Her first thought was to go to the Earth team but she felt like it was too risky. She changed course and started going somewhere she thought she would never go. She knew this was even more risky.

If she could get help from them though…

Rose landed on the Avatar ship. She sneaked in. It was very late. No one was outside at all. But there were only two people here after all…

She slipped into one of the rooms. She saw the sleeping figure in there. She quietly shook the figure. They didn't wake up.

But behind her, someone leaped up with a knife.

Rose jumped out of the way. She then realised the sleeping figure was a fake. She quickly dodged the slashes the person attacked her with.

'Stop!' she cried.

The person stopped. She knew it was him.

'Are you…' he began to ask.

'Yes, I am,' she said.

Rose then hugged him. She wanted to tell him so much. She knew that he hadn't helped before, but she was scared. She didn't want the Crogs to do anything worse than before to her.

'I thought you were dead…' he said.

'What do you mean?' Rose asked.

'When Chaos came back after chasing you, he said that you were no longer in his grasp. I thought the worst. Everyone did. They thought he killed you…and so did I,' he sighed.

Rose dropped to her knees.

'I'm so sorry,' she said.

She shook her head sadly. All these years…why the sword tutor had been so surprised to see her…they thought she had been dead.

Chaos had made it sound like she had died…and Aikka had believed him.


	27. A Threat

**Chapter 26**** – A Threat**

It was still very late but Aikka and Canaan were both awake. Rose was standing, waiting for them to say something. She wanted them to break the silence that surrounded them all.

'How is Nurasia?' she asked.

Aikka wasn't sure what to say. It was like talking to a ghost. He knew she was alive but it still felt a bit weird.

'The Crogs have left,' Canaan simply said.

'They just left?' Rose said.

Aikka nodded after a moment.

Rose could sense Aikka was a bit uncomfortable. He had led a different life since she had gone. She couldn't blame him for feeling strange.

She wanted to tell him what was going on, but she saw it was almost dawn. If she didn't hurry, Chaos would realise she had gone, and she did not want to know what would happen then.

'I need to go,' she muttered.

'Why?' Aikka asked.

Rose sighed.

'Look, I will be back tomorrow night, honest. I just should go now,' she looked at Aikka.

Aikka nodded. He knew Rose would keep her word, even though she had disappeared without a trace. He had so much to say but he knew she wouldn't believe him. He would have to tell someone else about this though. He began thinking the possibilities of who he could tell.

What about Molly? She would understand. Even if she had been acting a bit strangely, he knew he could depend on her.

Rose had left by then.

The sun rose and she slipped back into her cell. She quickly did the chain up again and then the door slammed open. It was Chaos.

'I am about to tell you this. If I see you on your thing again, I will tell the Crogs to invade Earth and Nurasia. I saw you go out and come back. It is your choice of course, but do you really want them to suffer?' he asked.

Rose shook her head.

He had been watching her all night! Whatever he needed her for, it must be very important or else he wouldn't have given such a threat.

She sighed and Chaos exited the door.

He then placed a huge Crog shield all around the door. He wasn't risking it. If she escaped…the whole Crog race would vanish. He was going to have to be more careful. If he was found out…

Kross passed by him.

'Who is the prisoner? You can not hide it from me forever. If this person is going to save the Crogs, you might as well say,' Kross angrily muttered.

'I will tell you this. If I do not give this thing to my leader, we have been threatened the whole Crog race shall fall. I only pretended I was making a deal. We are being forced to do this,' Chaos angrily looked at Kross.

'But if you have been threatened…this thing could mean the end of the Crogs? If we don't give it…' Kross was shocked.

'We will all die.'

And the great secret behind Chaos's deal with _Canaletto_ was finally out.


	28. Eva's Worry

**Chapter 27**** – Eva's Worry**

Everyone had gathered in the centre Avatar ship. Eva was ready to tell Jordan about Chaos's plans with Rose.

'Molly,' Aikka said.

He came up to her.

'Aikka, I need to tell you something,' she said.

They both started trying to tell each other what they wanted to say.

'And then…she was there and…' he said.

'I think Canaletto is going to hurt her…' she said.

Aikka stopped right away when he heard the name Canaletto. Everyone was staring at Eva. With Sul, he tried to hide it, but it was fear in his eyes. With Chaos, it was rage and anger.

Eva saw this straight away and quickly made up an excuse.

'It was a story I heard once. It was of this planet, destroyed by this thing called Canaletto. I was just explaining how Canaletto was going to hurt an innocent girl. That's all,' Eva muttered.

Everyone slowly turned away. She didn't think they believed her. Who really cared to be honest? She was going to have to get their help soon enough.

'What are you talking about? You have to be quiet about that!' Aikka whispered angrily to her.

'I'm sorry but I…'

'It's ok. I am just a bit annoyed. I saw someone I thought I'd never see again last night…that was what I was trying to tell you. Her name is…' Aikka smiled.

'Rose?' Eva guessed.

Aikka stared at her.

'But how did you know…' he started.

Jordan pulled her away at that point.

'Molly, could I talk to you?' he said.

Eva nodded and left Aikka to wonder how she knew about Rose. Jordan and Eva stood behind a tree.

'When were you going to tell me about Canaletto?' he asked.

'In a few minutes! I think we can stop him. We just need the person Chaos has possession of and…' Eva smiled.

Jordan stopped her. He shook his head sadly.

'If stopping Canaletto involves Chaos's prisoner, I can't do anything to help,' Jordan sighed.

Eva looked angrily at him.

'You are the Avatar! You can surely do something! You're the most powerful being here!'

'I let Chaos have his wish. His power of the possession of his prisoner is a lot stronger than I wanted it to be. He will soon be able to keep the prisoner where he wants them. If we did get them out, Chaos would use his power and get them back. We will have to wait until the end of the last race.'

Eva didn't realise how well Chaos's wish had worked in his favour. Rose wouldn't be given to Canaletto easily…she was sure of it. But maybe Canaletto wanted to wait and do something terrible…

There were a full four races left. Anything could happen in them. Eva hoped it wouldn't be too late to save Rose. Chaos could do anything he wanted to Rose in that time…

Canaletto could do anything to Rose…

'Jordan…what if he really hurts her? What would you do then?' Eva yelled at Jordan now.

'But Molly…I can't do anything…' he said.

'So you are going to let her _die_? I thought you would understand. I guess if you don't no one will!'

Eva ran back to the others. She pretended she didn't see them stare at her. They had heard her yell the last bit.

She didn't care. She was going to save Rose whether they helped her not.


	29. Fears Gone

**Chapter 28**** – Fears Gone**

The Avatar had just told everyone Chaos had possession of the person. If anyone objected, they had to speak now.

Eva remained silent. She saw Chaos's smirk when she didn't say anything.

'If that is the case, Chaos will have possession of the person until the end of the last race and no sooner,' the Avatar disappeared.

Eva walked off before Aikka could talk to her. She was so upset. Jordan could have done anything to help Rose. But if he wasn't going to hep, she doubted Aikka or anyone else would.

She went into the Earth team pit.

'Eva, are you ok?' Don asked her.

'I'm not. No one is going to help me when I need it most. Someone could…I don't want to talk about it, ok?' Eva sighed.

Don nodded. He could tell his daughter was wasn't having a good day.

Eva went outside and looked at the sky. She saw a cloud in the shape of Canaletto's symbol. She blinked. The cloud went away in an instant. She had to figure out what was going on.

Jordan sat next to her.

'What do you want?' she muttered.

'I'm sorry about…look, do you know the prisoner?' he asked.

Eva nodded sadly.

'Who is it?' he asked.

'I haven't known her for all that long…I don't why Chaos wants her. I really wish I knew…'

'You're dodging the question!'

'So? You won't know her!'

'That is a fair point. But still, if _he_ is involved in this, I could find out why he wants her.'

Eva shook her head. She only knew Rose's first name. Jordan could find billions of Roses in the universe. She wouldn't be the only one. But if he could search by race, not name…

'She's half human, half Nurasian…' Eva muttered.

'But that's…'

'I know.'

'I suppose I could find out who she is. But I have a feeling he wants her for collection more than anything else.'

Eva was a bit more comforted by this. If Rose was only wanted for that, then she was going to be safe. Canaletto wouldn't be too mad when they took her back. But then again, he might be.

No he would be. But it was better than certain death for Rose. Eva felt a lot better now after Jordan had told her that.

Jordan set off the race signal.

'Come on, let's go. Only four races left!' he smiled.

Jordan was about inside when Eva spoke.

'Thank you Jordan,' she grinned at him.

He blushed but he nodded.

They both then headed for the Arrow.

Eva got in the Arrow. So did Jordan. She sat down on her rocket seat. Jordan got the guns ready and they were ready. They waited.

The floor opened and then, they were plunged down, to the race which lay ahead of them this time.


	30. Slashed Danger

**Chapter 29**** – Slashed Danger**

The race was in the mountains. They were covered with grass, rock and ice. It looked strange, yet beautiful at the same time.

However, the mountains were almost everywhere. They were going to be right in front of some of the rings. It wasn't going to be the hardest race but it wasn't going to be the easiest.

Eva got off to a good start. She was fourth. Chaos was behind her. He was last! He wasn't even trying! Eva was scared by this…

But then Mulla took over her.

Eva shook her head and concentrated on the race. She wanted Maya back more than ever before.

She quickly moved the Arrow and went through the first ring. There were four rings in this race.

She managed to find a tunnel in one of the mountains. She went through it and ended up right next to the second ring! She went through it and realised only Ning and Skun were in front of her!

Aikka came up behind her. Eva could also see Mulla and Muir. Chaos was no where to be seen.

Eva was determined to win this race. She was already in first overall, but she wasn't risking it. She was about to swerve in front of Ning and Skun when her communications screen flashed on.

It was Chaos!

'If you even think about rescuing your little friend, you will pay for it. Now forget about her!' he yelled.

Eva heard Jordan say something.

'You are cruel! Just because someone is different, you have to give away to someone purely evil!' Jordan yelled.

'If you are going to rescue her, I will destroy you first!' Chaos smirked.

Eva quickly went through the third ring. She suddenly saw a blue dot. She swerved out of the way. Chaos shot past, but he slowed down and went next to the Arrow. He started bashing it.

She was so close to Ning and Skun. If only Chaos would stop slamming into her! Eva was getting very annoyed.

'Jordan, why can't you keep your mouth shut?' she asked him.

'Hey! It's not my fault! He is the one who is in league with Canaletto!'

Chaos still had a communications link on with the Arrow. He was extremely mad when he heard Jordan.

'You will not be able to tell the Avatar! I will make sure your secret goes to the grave with you!'

The communications link finally went off.

The Crog ship went behind. Eva sighed with relief as she went in front of Ning and Skun. It was a clear straight path to the last ring! They were certain to win it! All of the racers were on the same path.

Eva didn't think anything could go wrong. They were only a few seconds away when…

Chaos slashed through the Arrow. The Arrow split open like it had done the time Toros had done it. Only this time…

It was not far of the middle…it had split the pilot area in two. It had come so close to Eva…the blade had slashed through the arm of her top. If the trident had come the tiniest bit closer…

The Arrow halves went off in different directions. They went past the ring, just level with it, before crashing. Eva had to hold on to the rocket seat with all her might to stop her tumbling out.

Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe it.

Eva and Jordan knew what this really meant deep down inside. Whatever Canaletto wanted from Rose, it was deadly serious. It really was dangerous. The truth had nearly cost them Eva's life.


	31. Jordan's Idea

**Chapter 30**** – Jordan's Idea**

Back in the Earth team ship, Stan and Koji were making repairs to the Arrow. Eva and Jordan were watching with Don.

The hole of Eva's top had been fixed but Eva kept looking at where the hole had been before. She sighed. This proved she had a reason to worry about Rose. A tear rolled down her cheek.

'Eva, are you ok?' Don asked her.

She nodded. Don had run to her straight away after the Arrow had been rescued from the mountains.

Jordan looked at her.

'Could we talk in private?' he asked.

Everyone nodded. Jordan led Eva outside.

'Your friend must incredibly important. We need to keep a close eye on Chaos. I will make sure that when your friend leaves the Crog's Avatar ship, you'll be the first to know,' Jordan sighed.

'Jordan, what if something happens there? Before the end of the final race? What will you do then?' Eva asked him.

'Then you can use your final wish to punish him of course!'

'You know that I wanted to bring back my mother before. If you said the prophecy is true, then I really could be able to bring her back…'

There was a silence for a while.

'Have you seen her lately?'

'Not since Chaos made his wish.'

'It's because I felt a presence leave the Crog ship that night then come back later. That presence hasn't left since then. If you were her friend, wouldn't she have visited you first?'

'She knows one or two other people. She may have visited them.'

'Then why hasn't she visited them?'

'Are you saying she could already be…'

Jordan nodded. Eva's heart sank. She suddenly lost all hope then. If what he said was true…Rose could be dead.

'But, I can still sense that presence. They aren't dead yet,' Jordan smiled.

Eva grinned. There was still hope for her friend! Rose wasn't dead! She was just trapped!

They went back to the Arrow. Everyone noticed how much their mood had changed since they left, but they didn't say anything to them. They were too busy fixing the Arrow back together.

'How long is it going to take?' Eva asked.

Stan looked at Eva, then the Arrow.

'A while longer but it should be fixed for the next race. It isn't too serious. We've just lost some fuel and the hyper drive won't be quite as fast but that is all. You were very lucky,' Stan said while repairing.

Eva knew he hadn't meant the Arrow was lucky. He meant _she_ was lucky that she hadn't been injured.

The trident had come so close to killing her. She shivered. Chaos had been about to hurt her. It was on purpose. This means…he broke the most important rule of the race and could be disqualified for it!

Eva whispered this into Jordan's ear.

'That could work. Kross would take his place and…'

'He doesn't know! It would be perfect!'

It would stop Chaos from hurting them again. It was a perfect idea. They just had to put their plan to action.


	32. Disqualified

**Chapter 31**** – Disqualified**

Aikka looked at the Earth team ship. He hadn't been able to tell Eva about Rose. He could say something later anyway. Besides, she already knew about her. He just didn't know how.

He looked at the Crog ship. He had felt a lot more free since Chaos had said the Crogs had left Nurasia. It wasn't the same as before but it was as close as he would ever get to it.

The laughter, fun and carelessness before would never return. He had always been hoping that one day that it could go back to that way. That was his wish.

'You have to go to the Avatar. Everyone does.'

Aikka looked up. He sighed and made this way through the portal. He went to the middle and saw Eva standing there.

'You're ok?' he asked.

'Yeah, it could have been a lot worse,' she sighed.

Aikka nodded. He was in fourth place when it happened but everyone had sped up in front of him. He hadn't seen Eva at the time of the crash.

'Are you sure?' Mulla was right next to her.

Eva nodded.

She could see Chaos in the distance. She glared at him. He looked surprised to see her alive.

When everyone had arrived, it became dark. The Avatar appeared. The plan went into action.

'Chaos, you were going to purposely kill one of the team pilots in the race today. There is proof and the evidence is clear. You will be eliminated from the race and Kross will take your place. Any questions,' the Avatar boomed.

Chaos waited a second.

'What is the evidence?' he asked.

'The communications link you had with the Earth team during the time of course,' the Avatar replied.

'Well show it to everyone then. Unless are you afraid of the truth?' Chaos taunted the Avatar.

Chaos knew what he was saying. Jordan wouldn't be able to show what happened because everyone would worry. But if he didn't Chaos would say he was lying. It wasn't going to be easy.

He finally decided on something.

Chaos's voice filled the room.

'I will destroy you first!'

'I will make sure your secret goes to the grave with you!'

Chaos scowled. He hadn't expected the Avatar to use only parts of the whole communication link.

'What about the other parts?' he said angrily.

'They do not matter. It was an attempted murder and you will be replaced with Kross immediately,' the Avatar disappeared.

Jordan smiled at Eva. He was standing next to her again.

Chaos was shaking with rage. Everyone else was confused. What were the other parts of the link? They wanted to know.

'If you think this is over, you are wrong,' Chaos muttered angrily at Eva.

He left. Eva sighed with relief. He couldn't hurt her now. Even though he could tell Kross, Kross wouldn't really understand. She doubted Kross knew about Chaos's deal with Canaletto.

She began to walk away. Aikka ran in front of her.

'What did happen?' he asked.

Eva knew she wouldn't have gotten away with it. But she could tell Aikka later about it a bit later.

'I'll tell you soon, I promise,' she smiled and ran off with Jordan.

She ran back through the portal to the Earth team ship. It was sunset. It was beautiful seeing it go past the mountains.

She looked at the Crog ship. She would help Rose, no matter what.

But she didn't know what was going on over there. All she was thinking about was the race and helping Rose.

She didn't know Chaos's plan was about to be revealed.


	33. Chaos Reveals

**Chapter 32**** – Chaos Reveals**

Rose sighed sadly. She had been here only a day, but it had felt like years.

Chaos slammed through the door. Rose gasped with shock. He was not in a good mood and that was not a great thing. But this time, he had _Kross_ with him.

'By Krumm!' he yelled when he saw her.

Rose stuck out her tongue at him. She spat at Chaos's feet. She wasn't happy about this at all.

'I thought she was dead! You said you had dealt with her!' Kross was shocked.

'She went into Oban's atmosphere. I couldn't get through. There was no point keeping the Prince's hopes up. She would be dead soon enough,' Chaos said.

'Huh? You're going to kill me?' Rose gasped.

'This is what is going to save the Crogs? A little girl?' Kross taunted Chaos.

Chaos took a deep breath.

'I may as well reveal what I have done,' he said.

Rose and Kross waited.

'Twenty years ago, I was leader of the Crogs. No one controlled what I did,' Chaos began.

They nodded. Chaos had been ruler of the Crogs for a long time. The Crogs lived for about two hundred years.

'But then, _he_ came. He showed me what he done. He had destroyed a planet and its people and told me he would do the same with the Crogs if I didn't obey him. His name was Canaletto, or the Timeless One,' Chaos sighed.

'So you obeyed him?' Kross asked.

'He caused the giant earthquake that nearly killed half of our total population. I had no choice,' Chaos answered.

'So you agreed, so you could save your people…' Rose muttered silently.

'He told me when the humans landed; I was to wage war with them. We did but the Avatar stopped us. Canaletto then told me to prepare Toros for the great race but use Kross as a backup,' Chaos went on.

Rose stood there listening, half believing the story. She didn't know what to say. Kross didn't either.

'About five years ago, I was told to invade Nurasia. I did so, and he told me to kill two people, any two people, for any reason. He then said I was to make their child a slave. I was about to kill the King and Queen and turn the Prince into a slave, when I found a better excuse,' Chaos looked at Rose.

'So you killed my parents instead…' she said.

'That scroll was the perfect excuse! I took the opportunity. I was told when the great race came, I was to take you to Oban. You escaped before then though,' Chaos frowned angrily.

'So you worried Canaletto was going to destroy the Crogs,' she said.

Kross understood now.

'When I talked to the other Crogs, they said you had been too tense these last few years. I now know why,' Kross said.

'I knew you would still be alive, so I made it my aim to win the mini wish and use it to my advantage. Now I have possession of you, I can now finally make sure the Crogs do live!' Chaos stared at Rose.

Rose looked at him. He was doing what he thought was right.

'So that is why you nearly killed the Earth team pilot. She knew…' Kross said.

'You were about to kill Molly? Just because she knew about Canaletto? You should tell the Avatar!' Rose yelled at him.

'If it risks my people, then I will not. I knew the girl had known you. I could tell but thank you for telling me,' Chaos smirked.

Rose then realised what she had accidentally done. She just hoped this didn't mean her friend was going to get hurt again. But she then remembered something.

'You said I was going to die. But if you are just taking me there…' she started.

'I am not going to kill you. However I never said Canaletto was going to keep you _alive_!'


	34. In The Core

**Chapter 33**** – In The Core**

It was the next race. Eva was getting ready. She knew she would have to be more careful this time. Chaos may have told Kross. She just had to act like she didn't know about it.

The race was going to be in the core of Oban, like the great race.

'Uh Molly, I sort of want to talk to you…' Jordan whispered to her.

Eva nodded. She walked off with Jordan.

Jordan went outside with her. He hadn't asked her anything about what she had done in the last few years…

'Molly, you know…I have to admit something…'

'Like what?'

'You see the Remembrance Race? I sort of made it up. It doesn't really exist. I just used it as a way to see you again…'

Eva gasped. Does it mean the prophecy is a fake too? Jordan had just pretended so that he could get close to her again?

'You mean I can't bring my mother back to life? You mean the last wish is a fake?' she yelled at him.

Her voice echoed and echoed around the darkness. Everyone could hear her.

Aikka heard her. Does this mean he can never go back to the life he had? But then he realised if he could, he would have brought Eva home with him.

He held the special Nurasian glass heart close to him. He had made it himself, in hope Eva could get it one night. It was a sign he loved her.

Eva ran into the Arrow. The opening opened and Eva dropped down, without her gunner.

Jordan's tears fell onto the floor. He thought she would understand.

Everyone appeared in the light womb of Oban.

Aikka flew up to Eva. She opened the hood. Aikka handed her the glass heart and smiled softly.

'This is for you. I was meaning to give it to you later, but I think you really need it,' he sighed.

Eva took the beautiful heart. She knew what Aikka was talking about. She whispered thanks and closed the Arrow's hood.

The race started. Kross watched Eva's every move. He wasn't sure whether to attack Eva or to ignore her. He did want to help the Crogs but the Crogs did hate the humans so much.

Mulla looked sadly around the place. Sul had told her this was the last place he had won a race.

She remembered how when she had asked about his death, he refused to talk about it. It scared her, she was really good friends with Sul. They had different beliefs but she liked him anyway. She had cried when she had heard of his death.

Jordan, high above, thought for a moment. He quickly changed into his Avatar form and waited at the end gate.

Eva moved swiftly to and fro. Aikka did it as well by her side. It reminded her so much of their race…it was like they were both dancing to the chaos going on. She then saw Kross.

That trident terrified her…she quickly went into hyper drive and blasted past Mulla and Ning and Skun. She turned it off as soon as she couldn't see the thing.

She then saw the gate and Jordan.

'Damn, why did he come here?' she thought angrily.

She flew through the gate, followed by Kross and then Mulla.

Once everyone had arrived Jordan started speaking.

'You will have heard that the last wish is a fake. It isn't but you won't get what you fully want. Tomorrow, we will do Chaos's choice of course, finishing at the Arena of the Heart,' he disappeared.

'We're skipping a race? God, he must feel guilty…' Eva sighed.

After she got off the Arrow, she went off to find Jordan or Aikka…why did they both have to talk or give her something like this? Right now? When her hope was lost and her friend was doomed?

She ran around the main Avatar ship, desperately searching. She eventually found Jordan looking out of the window.

'Why did you fake it?' she asked.

'Oh. Well, I never told you this but…I'm an orphan,' Jordan sighed.

Eva gasped.

'Why didn't you say?'

'I thought I could use my wish in the great race to find out who they were. When I became Avatar, I did. They were killed and they never even meant for me to end up in that orphanage,' a tear rolled down his face.

Eva stood next to him.

'So you got lonely? Because you have no family left?'

Jordan nodded.

'Oh. I didn't know ok?'

Eva gave him a hug. Jordan smiled and before they could stop themselves, they kissed each other.


	35. A Night Ride

**Chapter 34**** – A Night Ride**

The night had just begun and they were flying over the Temple of the Heart now.

Eva had fully forgiven Jordan for the race. She still was upset about the fact her mother couldn't come back now.

They were both standing outside.

Eva really needed cheering up. She wanted to explore the Temple of the Heart again, even though it had caused so much pain last time.

She was deep in thought when she heard the screech of G'dar. She looked up and there was Jordan and Aikka on the great beetle, waiting for her.

'Want to relive old memories?' Aikka smiled.

Eva rolled her eyes but got on. They flew down towards the Arena of the Heart and then stopped.

'Wait, I can sense a dark presence,' Jordan muttered.

Aikka nodded and the Nurasian symbol on his head lit up. He waited for a moment then sighed.

'There is something down there. I have a feeling it is…'

'Yeah, I know…'

Eva wondered what Canaletto was busy doing down there. He must be doing something very important.

'Ah well, we have a powerful bodyguard,' Eva gestured to Jordan.

'You're the Avatar?' Aikka asked.

Opps…she had forgotten to tell him earlier. It also seemed that Jordan had forgotten as well.

He was bound to find out sooner or later though.

Jordan nodded. Aikka sighed.

'Well, we should be ok then. Do you want to go?' he asked.

'If Canaletto's down there, it would be best to stay away. That's all I'm saying,' Jordan whispered.

'Yeah, better not risk it,' Eva sighed.

Aikka pulled G'dar away and flew him up into the sky instead.

'You know, I always think of dead people as stars, over us, just shining,' he looked at the night sky.

'Do you? That's a nice way of putting it,' Jordan smiled.

Eva saw the Crog ship.

'Aikka, could you pull us over there? I need to check something,' Eva said urgently.

G'dar flew close to the Avatar ship and flew so close, you could hear what was going on inside.

'You are not racing!' they heard Kross yell.

'And why not?' an annoyed Chaos answered.

There was a moment of silence.

'I know you will refuse to do the deed I will do. So you really have no choice in the matter…'

'So? The Avatar will discover your plans. I know Satis used to be the Avatar but this one is new and will show no mercy towards you!'

Aikka quietly moved the beetle closer.

'I will talk to the prisoner about it,' Chaos simply answered.

Aikka made G'dar follow the sound of Chaos to the prisoner's chambers. They decided staying a bit away from the window was a safe idea.

They could hear the Crogs really well now.

'So, what do you think of the idea? We know you can hear us!' Chaos yelled.

Rose just stared at them. She then spat at Chaos's feet. She turned her face away. She still didn't answer him.

'Why is there no answer? We know you can talk,' Kross asked.

Chaos smirked.

'We are getting a silent treatment. If that is how it wants to behave, then we shall leave!' Chaos said.

Chaos and Kross slammed the door behind them.

Rose quickly undid the locks on her chains. If she was going to escape, it would have to be done now.


	36. The Crogs

**Chapter 35**** – The Crogs**

Aikka moved G'dar back up. Eva was about to complain. She thought she could save Rose this way. But then she remembered she didn't know what Chaos was going to do to her.

Rose stood in the middle of the room. She summoned her flying board. It flew through the small window of her cell.

She quickly opened the secret compartment up. It had her bow and quiver in it.

'There you are,' she whispered.

She began fixing it up.

Meanwhile, above her, Chaos was talking.

'What if there is an escape attempt?' Kross asked.

Chaos laughed.

'Then I will have to use force. But I am sure the prisoner has nothing planned,' Chaos smirked.

Rose heard them. She smiled. Boy, how wrong they were.

She took a deep breath. She whispered a few words and her arrow tip went white. She fired her arrow.

There was an explosion. G'dar was thrown back. Aikka quickly moved G'dar back into place, but Chaos had heard G'dar and his screech.

'It appears we have intruders. I'll sort the cell. You sort out the invaders. It seems there was an escape attempt planned. However, I have a feeling only the _prisoner_ knew about it,' Chaos walked into the cell.

Jordan cursed.

'They know! We've got to get out of here!' he muttered.

Eva shook her head.

'I know that prisoner. If we don't help now, then it could be to late tomorrow. We need to do it now!' she hissed.

Chaos grabbed Rose.

'Afraid of destiny?' he asked.

Rose kicked him. He didn't let go. She kicked him over and over.

'Still the silent treatment? You have a lot to learn,' Chaos said.

Eva stared at Jordan and Aikka urgently. Aikka sighed.

'No. We can't risk ourselves. If we lose someone here, then what about those plans down there?' he pointed to the Arena of the Heart.

Eva shook her head violently.

'The more I think about it, the more I worry my friend is about to be used for his evil plans!' she muttered angrily.

Rose heard her. She smiled weakly. Well, at least her friend had come to help her. That was better than nothing. But tomorrow was going to be a lot worse. She sighed sadly and looked at Chaos.

Kross came out.

'I should have guessed! It doesn't surprise me to see you lot out here!' Kross muttered angrily.

Aikka loaded his bow. Jordan and Eva didn't have anything with them.

Chaos looked at the girl. Rose was squirming her way out. He watched her pathetic attempts at freedom.

He grinned evilly at her.

'I hate you,' she whispered angrily.

Chaos didn't care. If giving her to Canaletto was going to save the Crogs, then he would do it. He carried Rose off. He had a plan.

Kross thought about what he should do next. Should he follow his leader? Chaos was getting more and more insane by the day. He quickly threw away his Crog sword and stared at the trio below.

Chaos walked out.

'It's ok. The deed has been done,' Chaos smirked.

'This means?' Kross asked.

'That everything has been done. It has all been done,' Chaos said.

Eva gasped. Aikka quickly flew G'dar away before the Crogs could do anything to _them_.

A tear ran down Eva's cheek.

'She's gone…'


	37. The Final Race

**Chapter 36**** – The Final Race**

The last race was about to begin.

'Molly, forget about last night for the race. It isn't over yet. You do want your mum back, don't you?' Jordan looked at his partner.

Eva sighed.

'But you said the wish was a…'

'Yeah, but someone did bring back Sul and Kross right? I could find out for you and you could ask them and…'

Eva grinned and gave Jordan a huge hug. Jordan blushed.

'You don't know how much that means to me,' she smiled.

Jordan shifted from foot to foot.

'You did tell me once…and well, I thought…' he blushed even harder.

'Come on. We have a race to win partner,' Eva called from the top of the Arrow.

Jordan quickly got into his turret. He got ready.

In the Crog Avatar ship, Kross had just gotten into the Crog warship.

'By Krumm!' he yelled.

Someone hit him with something hard on his head. Kross, taken by surprise, slumped to the floor. He had blacked out.

He was then dragged out where he wouldn't fall when the warship was dropped into the sky. Chaos sat down in the pilot seat. He wasn't missing this race. Not when everything had been so carefully planned.

The star racers fell down into the sky.

Eva quickly got off to a good start.

Don's face appeared on the communications link.

'Ok champ. This is the final race. You need to win it so that you can get the final wish,' Don smiled.

Eva nodded.

The communications link turned off. The Crog ship went ahead of Eva. She sighed. Be strong, it's not the time for revenge, she thought.

'Hey Jordan?' she asked.

'Yeah?' Jordan asked.

Eva checked the Earth team wouldn't be able to hear her. She then opened a communications link with Jordan.

'Did you find out what Canaletto was doing last night?' she asked.

Jordan sighed.

'I'll take that as a no,' she smiled weakly.

The Crog ship slowed down all of a sudden. Eva quickly dodged the thing. Everyone was quite surprised.

Eva then gasped. It all fitted together now! She slowed down immediately. Everyone stared at the Arrow. Jordan started yelling at Eva. She wasn't listening at first though to Jordan's cries.

'Molly! Have you lost your mind? We are going to lose the race and the wish! Don't you want your mother back?' Jordan shouted at her.

Eva stared at him.

'Jordan, don't you get it? It all is connected! The Crogs, my friend and Canaletto! She isn't dead!' Eva yelled at him.

Jordan stared at her like she had gone mad.

'Your friend is dead! I thought she was…' Jordan told her.

Eva shook her head.

'No! Chaos only said everything was done. He still has to give her to Canaletto! I don't why he needed all the preparation, but she is alive!' Eva had sneaked behind Chaos without him noticing.

'If you are wrong…' Jordan muttered.

'Hey, it's only a made up race right? I still have memories. Besides, I doubt the person would have brought her back to live anyway,' Eva shrugged.

She didn't let the Earth team contact her. They would panic. She didn't need that right now. There was something more dangerous and important out there to deal with first. The others could wait.

Eva was near the end now. It was a straight path to the Arena of the Heart.

Chaos slowed down near the end. The ring had long gone. Eva hoped this would be worth it.

The Crog ship flew down and chucked out a tied up Rose.


	38. The Arena Of The Heart

**Chapter 37**** – The Arena Of The Heart**

Eva grinned. She had been right! Chaos flew off to his beam. He started floating upwards. Eva slowed down and stopped and parked the Arrow.

She could feel the stares everyone was giving her as she walked towards her tied up friend. She could really feel Aikka's looks and Chaos's glares. She finally reached Rose at last.

'Hi Rose,' she smiled weakly.

Rose had a small grin.

'I didn't think you'd settle for what Chaos said. I knew you would be the one to say eventually I was alive. It's nice to see you Molly,' Rose sighed.

Eva took out her glass heart. Aikka had given it to her during the last race, but it had a sharp point. It was the only thing Eva had to use. She used the point and cut through Rose's ropes.

'Thanks,' Rose stood up.

She rubbed her arms and legs were the ropes had cut into her skin. She had a few cuts but otherwise, she was fine.

Jordan was nearby watching it all. He then suddenly felt a very dark presence very close to them. He gestured to Eva to hurry up. They didn't have much time left to get away.

'It looks like my partner wants us to leave. I guess he doesn't like soppy moments like this,' Eva rolled her eyes.

Rose giggled. She had missed Eva. She had been a lot better and kinder than Chaos and Kross ever were.

They started heading back. Jordan sighed with relief. He got into his turret.

Rose could really feel people staring at her. It was making her feel really uncomfortable. Eva felt the same way.

Chaos had turned the trident blue and was trying to get out of the beam. He was really mad Eva had foiled his plans. Now the Crogs would never live again! He shook with rage at the thought.

Eva and Rose were so close to the Arrow. Then Jordan felt a huge surge of the evil presence. It was so _close_…

Rose touched the Arrow. It was thrown off into the beam, taking Jordan up.

'Uh, I guess that way is out,' Eva said nervously.

Rose tried not to show how worried she was. Eva was getting scared. It was getting colder and colder.

'It's not the only way out though,' Rose summoned her board.

Eva stared at the thing. Rose got on it and raised an eyebrow at Eva.

'Do you want to get out of here or not?' she asked Eva.

Eva nodded and reluctantly got on the board. She got her balance and then nodded to Rose. Rose quickly moved the thing and they were getting further and further away from the Arena of the Heart when…

A cloud of smoke went around them. They coughed. Rose quickly got out of the cloud into the fresh air.

She gasped.

'Molly, we are…' she looked around.

Eva looked around. She gasped as well.

They were in the Arena of the Heart. They were both back where they had started a few minutes ago. They couldn't escape.


	39. Symbols And Whirls

**Chapter 38**** – Symbols and Whirls**

Rose left her board. She knew there was point trying again. They would end up there again.

'Well, now what?' Rose asked Eva.

'The Avatar will come along soon enough. Yeah, that's what will happen,' Eva imagined it.

Rose felt colder than ever. She looked around. She thought she saw something in the centre of the Arena. She pointed it out to her friend. Eva looked at it closely, trying to make out what it was.

'I think it's a symbol of some sorts. Do you want to look at it closely?' Eva asked.

Her friend nodded. Eva sighed.

'Ok, but I'm coming with you. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily!' Eva smiled weakly.

Above, they were still being stared at. The star racers were half way up. The Avatar appeared.

'Mulla, you have won the Remembrance Race. What is your wish?' the Avatar boomed.

Mulla looked down and sighed.

'I think we should check out what is going on down there first before the wish. There is a very dark presence down there. I fear for the people down there and their safety. My wish was already granted anyway,' Mulla shrugged.

The Avatar understood. He knew Eva was in trouble. He just hoped the Jordan inside him wouldn't give him away.

'Anyone who wishes to help, I will release the beams,' the Avatar said.

Aikka's beam went off. So did Mulla's and Muir's. Sul came down in his own star racer as well from his Avatar ship.

Below, Eva was close to the symbol.

'I still can't make it fully out,' she muttered.

'I can see some of it as well. I guess we need to get closer,' Rose sighed.

Eva and Rose were only a metre or so away now. They could see the symbol clearly now. It was two lines, one black, another white, twisting over each other in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a large pale yellow dot.

'Wow, it's really amazing,' Eva said.

'Yeah, we should go,' Rose said.

Eva nodded. They both turned around. A bright white beam fired in front of them.

'This way!' Rose yelled.

She pulled Eva out of the way. Another white beam appeared in front of them. Rose gasped and pulled her friend another way.

'I've seen this before! It happened a few years ago, and the beams were pink but we have to stay away from the middle!' Rose shouted.

'Why? When did you see this?' Eva asked.

'This is how Sul died! Beams flew up in front of him and the trans-dimensional portal then appeared and then he was gone!' Rose pulled Eva away.

Eva gasped.

'You were there?' she asked.

Rose nodded, tears in her eyes. She hadn't been in the Arena of the Heart before and wanted to see it. Then Sul appeared and…

A whirl of white light appeared.

'Run!' Rose yelled.

Eva was trying but the whirl was too powerful. She started falling backwards. Rose threw her out of the way.

'Rose!' Eva tried grabbing her friend.

But it was too late. Rose was in the centre of the Arena now. She was in the middle of the whirl of light.


	40. Canaletto And The Avatar

**Chapter 39**** – Canaletto And The Avatar**

Rose yelled and shouted. She tried breaking free. She couldn't. She felt her strength going away…

A flash of gold flung her out of the whirl of light.

Rose breathed deeply and blacked out.

The whirl of light went away. Eva ran over to her friend. She shook Rose lightly. Rose slowly opened her eyes.

'Ah, that hurt,' she muttered.

Ea smiled weakly. Rose was going to be fine.

She turned around to see who had helped them. It was Jordan the Avatar, Aikka, Mulla, Sul and Muir! She grinned. If it hadn't been for them, well she didn't want to think about it.

'Are you ok?' Mulla asked her.

Rose sat up. Her head hurt badly. Her legs and arms ached a bit. But she felt ok. That hadn't been a trans-dimensional portal though. She could tell…

Eva nodded slightly.

'Well get out of here then!' Aikka sighed.

Rose stood up and tried summoning her board. It was only a small bit away but she couldn't ride it unless she had summoned it. She tried so hard to get it over, but after a few minutes she had to give up.

'Uh, could we ask for a lift?' Rose asked.

Aikka rolled his eyes but nodded.

Eva and Rose got on G'dar.

They all then went back up to the flying Avatar ships. The mission had been completed. Rose and Eva were safe.

In the central Avatar ship, later, the Avatar appeared.

'Mulla, what is your wish?' he asked.

She thought for a moment, and then sighed.

'I want to know what was going on down there. There was no appearance of the person who had caused the portal. I have a feeling it is something far more dangerous than a simple trans-dimensional portal,' Mulla said.

The Avatar nodded.

'If that is what you truly want,' he said.

A small pink ring burst out of him, like during the mini wish.

Canaletto's symbol appeared in the sky.

'Wait here,' he said.

The Avatar flew out into the sky. Canaletto appeared after the Avatar had waited for a few minutes.

'What are your plans?' the Avatar asked.

'I have already fulfilled them. Destiny has cast in my favour in the end. Although you swung destiny with your little rescue, it does not matter,' Canaletto said.

'From what I found out from you before, you are after power. But I thought you would be after mine. When I saw that whirl of power, I saw you are after something. Do you want revenge?' the Avatar asked.

Canaletto laughed. Jordan felt uneasy under his Avatar form.

'I can now get revenge. For instance I can get revenge on you for locking me up in the containment chamber like the Avatar Satis before you. May you both burn!' Canaletto smirked.

Jordan looked. The whole bottom tip of the Avatar ship had been blown away. That was where the containment chamber ha been…

'But you can't have! You must have been more powerful than me! That is impossible because such a power doesn't exist!' Jordan was showing fear.

'There are more powerful beings out there. Some of them are the Creators. The other is more powerful than you could ever imagine. Your full power is like a midget compared to even a tiny bit of this person' power!' Canaletto smirked.

'But…that can't be!' Jordan was really scared now.

Eva was getting worried. Rose shook like a leaf. Aikka was hoping. Mulla was beginning to regret her wish. Everyone was just watching the scene.

'You have had your fun and games. I only have half of the power, but it is enough to conquer you and everyone else! So enjoy your last moments as I show you a tiny bit of what the True One has in store for you!' Canaletto laughed.

He fired a huge bolt of white black at Jordan.

There was a huge explosion. Canaletto laughed and laughed at the Avatar. Jordan was lying unconscious on the furthest away Avatar ship. His true form was showing.

Canaletto still was smiling.

'Isn't revenge sweet?'


	41. The True One

**Chapter 40**** – The True One**

Eva could only stare helplessly at Jordan. Tears were running down her face. Was he…dead?

'He is not dead. I only used the tiniest amount,' Canaletto smirked and then disappeared.

Mulla hit the wall in frustration.

'This is it? Death and destruction for the whole universe? Why does he have to be so cruel? I don't want to die. No one does!' she yelled in anger.

Rose only stared blankly at the place where the Avatar had been.

'We need to do something,' she whispered.

Eva sighed sadly.

'What can we do? The Avatar could be dead, this True One may not help us and there is nothing left,' Eva shouted at Rose.

'Hey I was only saying we shouldn't give up! Did the Avatar ever give up in the most desperate moments? When the world was in ruin, did the one person who could help turn away? No,' Rose answered.

Everyone looked at her. Mulla sighed.

'She's right. The True One, whoever they are, would not leave the universe in total destruction. It is their universe as much as it is our or anyone else's universe,' Mulla looked at Rose sadly.

Sul looked thoughtful.

'I have heard the tale of the True One once before. I failed to believe it until it was too late. Does anyone want to hear about the tale?' he asked.

'Well we have about five minutes before we all die, so we might as well,' Skun muttered.

Everyone reluctantly gathered around.

Sul then began to speak.

'Long before the Avatar, even before the Creators, one being existed. It was the most powerful creature ever. It created a planet called Galma where the Creator's race was then born,' Sul first said.

'It is a long story for a powerful being,' Chaos smirked.

'I do not care. The Creators then made Oban. Slowly they were all leaving Galma. The powerful being was to go last. But the planet blew up. One of the Creator's people had killed the being that had created them all. He then went on to wage a war against the Creators. He lost and whatever happened to him is lost in time,' Sul then said.

Everyone listened in wonder.

'The powerful being was the True One. Legend says that a reincarnation of the great being will one day come. The power that creature holds is enough to destroy us all by just one blink. They could destroy the whole universe with one flick of their hand,' Sul said.

Eva stared at him.

'So are you saying…' Eva started to say.

'Yes. If Canaletto has half of that power, the only one who can save the whole universe is the True One,' Sul finished.

'If they exist,' Chaos muttered.

'That destruction of the Avatar was proof. There is a True One out there,' Sul then went on.

Eva stopped listening. She tugged someone out of the way.

'Why didn't you say?' Eva asked.

'Me? Yeah, like they will believe me. Look, I'm going to do it myself now,' the person sighed and began to walk off.

'Look, don't go off to get yourself killed now!' Eva begged the person.

'Right, look I will do something,' the person's eyes glowed white.

They went back to their ordinary state after a minute.

'Right, I did some stuff I should have done years ago. Some people will cry later but I have done something today that has made me feel happier,' the person then walked off silently.

'Come back!' Eva said.

The person kept on walking.

'Please, you'll kill yourself out there…I don't want you to die,' Eva whispered.

She ran towards the person and grabbed their arm. They turned around.

'Please Rose,' Eva begged.

Rose sighed.

'I'm going to have to do this the hard way,' she sighed.

She jumped on her board and went outside the Avatar ship. Her eyes glowed white again and Eva was flung into the Earth team Avatar ship. Everyone else was also being flung in their ships.

They were all yelling. But there was silence once they were inside. The Avatar ships took off. Rose was alone now on Oban…


	42. Brought Back

**Chapter 41**** – Brought Back**

Eva slowly woke up. She rubbed her head. She realised about Rose. Her eyes darted around the place. She wasn't on Oban. She was on Alwas…

She saw an unconscious group of people next to her. The rest of the Earth team and all the other racers…

She saw Jordan. She shook him awake.

'Molly…you are ok. I hurt but I think I will be fine,' Jordan slowly got up.

He quickly gasped.

'Where are we?' he looked around.

Slowly everyone else got up and couldn't believe it.

'We are on Alwas. I don't know exactly how but I think I know who did it. Just get us back!' Eva begged.

Jordan slowly nodded started concentrating. After a minute he slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't look at Eva straight in the eye.

'I can't,' he simply said.

'What do you mean you can't? You are the only hope I have right now! It may the only way that…' Eva burst into tears.

She wanted to help Rose as thanks for all she ever did. Eva didn't want her to die. She had already thought that had happened once to Rose. She didn't want it to happen for real to Rose. She didn't deserve it.

Eva ran off and went to a quiet place. Scrubs passed every so often but she was alone at least.

'Could you help me?' a kind voice asked.

Eva looked up. There was a human, long straight black hair, wearing a flowing white top and black trousers. She smiled at Eva.

'Uh sure,' Eva got to her feet.

There was a Nurasian. He had black robes on and his hair was styled so you couldn't see his forehead. Eva thought it suited him.

'You are crying. What's wrong?' the woman asked.

Eva sighed.

'It's nothing. Where do you want to go?' she asked them both.

The Nurasian shuffled from foot to foot.

'Uh, we know it sounds weird but we never really came here but we were actually, not around for a long time. If you know any Nurasians or humans then that would be great for us,' the Nurasian smiled.

'Yes, I have also erm, been gone for ages,' the woman said.

Eva raised her eyebrow. She could tell there was something they were both not telling but she couldn't guess what.

'Uh, we will get my old best friend and then we can go,' the woman grinned.

'Yes, I will go with Belle,' the Nurasian quickly said.

Belle, as the Nurasian had called her, gave the Nurasian a stern look.

'I can look after myself. This girl has obviously been through a lot Olan. Look after her and make sure she is ok,' Belle muttered angrily.

Olan, the Nurasian shrugged and Belle walked off to find her best friend. Olan turned to Eva.

'Do you know any Nurasians?' he asked.

'Yeah, I do know one really well. He is over where I will probably be taking you,' Eva nodded.

'Who is it?' Olan asked.

'Prince Aikka,' Eva simply said.

Olan's mouth dropped open. Belle came back with someone. Then it was Eva's turn for her mouth to drop open.

The person with Belle took a good look at Eva and then ran towards her. She gave Eva a hug. Eva was so shocked. Belle and Olan stared at the scene. The person cried tears of joy. Eva found herself doing the same.

'I can't believe it's you!' the person sobbed.

Eva smiled.

'I am so happy! I never thought I would ever see you again…Mother.'


	43. Alive Once More

**Chapter 42**** – Alive Once More**

Belle and Olan gasped.

'You are Eva?' they both said together.

Maya let go of her daughter. Eva was smiling so much. Rose really had done so much for her…

'Ah. Eva this is Belle. She used to be my gunner until she married Olan. They then went to Nurasia. Olan here is a supreme warrior from Nurasia. He is highly ranked and is very noble. They both had two kids. One of them was taken away but the other, hopefully is alive,' Maya told Eva.

Eva took it all in. She then realised something, but she didn't say.

'Uh yes, and like your mother we both sort of…' Belle sighed.

'Dead?' Eva asked.

'Yes, hanging is not a nice way to go. If I get my hands on that Crog Chaos, I swear I will…I will,' Olan shook with rage.

Eva thought it wouldn't be a good idea to say she was taking them to him. She then remembered something.

'Why were you so shocked when I said I knew Aikka?' she asked.

'Oh, we used to live in the Palace of Daul until…' Olan moved his finger across his neck and made a little noise.

Maya raised her eyebrow.

'When did you two get executed? I thought everything was fine on Nurasia!' Maya said.

Olan and Belle sighed.

'Yeah well, we didn't expect the Crogs to come over did we? Well, I didn't think they would find the parchment anyway. I think that's why we were sentenced to death in the end,' Belle shrugged.

'We were called traitors so I guess you must be right. Well, I was the traitor, you suffered because you were my wife,' Olan smiled.

Eva saw in the distance the tall figure of Chaos. He was looking away from her but he turned around. He immediately saw Eva and started walking towards her. He didn't recognise Olan or Belle from behind.

'Uh, want to go for a run?' Eva quickly asked.

Maya, Olan and Belle raised their eyebrows but ran. Eva quickly followed them and made sure they didn't make eye contact with Chaos.

As soon as they got to a quiet place, Eva slowed down.

'What…was that…for?' Maya asked breathlessly.

'Well, you see, if I had let you stay there then, erm…things would have happened that well, no one wants in a nice little town,' Eva couldn't think of any excuses.

'Like what?' Olan put his hands on his hips.

Eva mumbled. She didn't see Aikka in the distance. His mouth was wide open.

He slowly crept up. He knew if it was the real duo then this would work. If not…he would worry about that later.

Aikka climbed up the building next to them. He took out his dagger.

'Nice try,' Olan quickly grabbed the dagger.

Aikka turned around in shock. Olan was tossing the dagger from hand to hand and didn't seem to notice the Prince.

'Not got much better I see,' Olan smiled weakly.

'How are you here?' Aikka asked.

Olan sighed and gave Aikka back his dagger. Olan stared out into the distance and shrugged.

'I don't know. Belle doesn't know. Maya doesn't know…but I bet Eva does,' Olan sighed.

'Eva?' Aikka was confused.

It took him a few seconds to realise who Olan meant.

'Oh, Molly,' Aikka looked down.

Belle and Maya waved. Eva wasn't there though.

'Hey! Do you know where Eva is? I know Olan is up there but we were just wondering where she was. She was meant to lead us to the others,' Belle called up.

Olan looked over as well.

'What? She isn't up here!' Olan said.

'Well we can worry later I suppose. I guess she must have gone back,' Maya sighed.

They slowly made their way back but they wouldn't find Eva there. She was already going somewhere else…


	44. Eva and Rose

**Chapter 43**** – Eva And Rose**

Eva was running as fast as she could. It was only a glimpse but she was certain she knew who it was. She turned a corner and crashed into…

Jordan.

'Uh, sorry, got to go!' Eva quickly got up and ran on.

Jordan knew something was up but he needed to find Aikka. He would have to find out later what was going on. She was already out of sight anyway.

Eva saw who she had been following. She quietly sneaked up and hoped that she wouldn't be caught. If only she could just get a little bit closer and then…

'Hey Molly,' Rose smiled.

Eva scowled.

'Why are you here? Shouldn't the True One be handling things on Oban? Or are you scared of Canaletto?' Eva asked angrily.

Rose sighed.

'I wasn't staying if that's what you mean. I have to go back to Oban. I was only here to see…well, it doesn't matter,' Rose shrugged.

Rose turned around and started walking off. Eva thought for a moment and ran in front of Rose.

'If you say what it is, then I will understand. It must have mattered a lot to you, if you came here,' Eva smiled weakly.

'Uh I guess,' Rose muttered.

There was a short silence. Eva was about to tell Rose she didn't need to bother when Rose started talking.

'You see the True One powers? I told you did I did some stuff before I sent you all here. I was just proving to myself that maybe I won't have a future but someone else I care about will,' Rose smiled.

It only took Eva a second to realise what she meant.

'You brought my mum, Belle and Oban back didn't you?' she yelled.

'Not so loud!' Rose hissed.

Eva hugged Rose really tightly even though Rose was a bit annoyed at her. Once she let go she grinned.

'That was really nice you know. I can't believe you did that! You don't know how much it means to me. I mean, ever since the crash I have wanted her back and since the Ultimate prize didn't include that…well, I'm just so happy!' a tear of joy dripped down Eva's cheek.

Rose didn't reply. She looked shocked.

'Duck!' she yelled.

Eva raised her eyebrow.

Rose quickly pushed Eva to the side just before a bright red beam hit the spot where Eva had been standing.

'I should have known,' Eva looked up at her attacker.

'Why? Is it no longer a surprise? I knew the young True One was here. It did not take much guessing to be honest,' Canaletto smirked.

'How come?' Eva asked.

'Uh, Molly, I can sort of explain…' Rose started.

'That you alone, have endangered the entire life of this world as you have come to know it?' Canaletto smirked.

'I can honestly explain what is going on,' Rose muttered.

'That you may have threatened the lives of everyone you know just to do one tiny thing?' Canaletto went on.

Eva stared at Rose. What had she done? Rose looked guilty but Eva didn't know why yet.

'That because you wanted to see your precious parents again, you have risked everything. And you know what? I think you have just destroyed the world.'


	45. On The Run

**Chapter 44**** – On The Run**

'Run! Rose yelled.

She pulled on Eva's arm and tugged her away. After a minute of running, they both stopped.

Rose chucked a black cloak at Eva.

'Put it on. Canaletto will be here any second and I need you to put that cloak on for my plan to work,' Rose commanded.

Eva was in a state of shock though.

'Olan and Belle are your parents! I thought something may be up but I hadn't really paid attention. But your parents said they had two kids. I know you must be one of them but who is the other?' Eva asked.

Rose sighed.

'Like I know. I only found out that my sibling existed the day my parents were executed,' Rose shrugged.

'It bothers you though, doesn't it? That you have other family out there that you may never meet. Who may even be dead for all you know. Were they a half-race person like you?' Eva asked.

Rose looked thoughtful and smiled at Eva.

'They were human, just like you. It was a boy as well. I wish I kind of knew more about them because then…wait! You still need to put that cloak on!' Rose quickly came to her senses.

Eva shoved the cloak on and the two of them came out of their hiding spot. Only a second later, Canaletto came into view.

'When I count to three, run,' Rose said.

Eva didn't think this was a good idea. Canaletto was getting closer by the second.

'1…'

There was no one about to help at all. Eva wasn't sure what Rose was planning but she just wanted to run herself.

'2…'

Canaletto was only a few metres away now. In one more second, they would get caught. Eva didn't want to even think what would happen if it got to that stage. She just wished Rose would say…

'3!'

Eva and Rose ran. When Eva looked around, she saw a lot of figures that looked just like the two of them had run off too.

'It's mirage. He may lower them down as we go along but we'll be safe until I can get a portal for us to escape through,' Rose explained as they were running.

Eva figured this was ok for her. Except for one thing.

'We? Us? What are you talking about?' Eva asked.

Rose looked at Eva angrily for a second and then looked forward again.

'Well if you stay here, Canaletto will be sure to kill you. He now probably thinks you are my little helper. He wants me. He won't kill unless it's to get me. This means, you are not safe here. Sure I can bring people back to life, but…it is a hard task. It will take a long time to bring anyone back, thanks to Canaletto having half of my power…and I doubt anyone would forgive me in the first place,' Rose sighed.

'Oh, I didn't know. But we should stop, I'm getting a cramp and the only reason you won't be out of breath soon is that you can probably live without it,' Eva smirked.

Rose slowed down.

'Yeah, we'll stop. The mirages will have too, so it won't stand out to Canaletto. The mirages are sort of doing what we're doing, only…if it looks funny to Canaletto and he spots us, we're kind of in trouble,' Rose stopped.

Eva had been slowing down too and her cramp pain was getting smaller and smaller. It was still sore but it was much better now.

They were in the middle of the Scrub city. They could see a few people walking about but no one really noticed them. They thought it was two tourist aliens just like any other day.

In another part of the central city, Belle, Olan, Maya and Aikka were walking back to the place where Aikka had woken up.

'Are you sure Eva will be there?' Maya asked.

Olan sighed and decided to save Aikka saying it again.

'Look I'm sure if she isn't, she will be fine. After all she is…' Olan stopped.

'What is it?' Belle asked.

Olan scowled and drew out his dagger. The person turned around and saw Olan. He was surprised and shocked. He had known the duo was dead. He had thought they would never return.

'By Krumm…'


	46. Revealings

**Chapter 45**** – Revealings**

'So, what should we do now? After a while Canaletto will have got rid of all the other mirages. It will be just us,' Eva sighed.

Rose nodded sadly.

'Yeah, I will get another portal…as soon as we are out of this mess,' she pointed to the busy Scrub street.

Eva looked around. Rose was right. If they had a portal here, then there really would be trouble. It was best to have a low profile. Besides, she didn't want to let anyone know she was going.

Rose gestured to Eva to follow.

They both started walking down the long street. They were almost at the bottom of the street when…

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the great star racer Molly!' a Scrub said.

Eva didn't know anyone had spotted who she really was under the black cloak. Some people were starting to look around for her after hearing the Scrub's words too. It was only a matter of time…

'Do not turn around. It will look weird to talk to an empty space for the other mirages…so don't turn around and run,' Rose hissed.

Eva nodded and they both ran off.

After feeling like her lungs were about to burst, Eva slowed down again. They were in a quiet place in the town…not too far from the central but far enough to see only one or two Scrubs occasionally walk past.

'So…the sibling…' Eva panted.

She hadn't forgotten. Rose had a really thoughtful look in her eye when she was talking about them. Eva just thought…

'Yeah, I will search for them. But it would help if I knew more about them. I don't even know when they were born or where. I don't know if he wants to find his real family too. I don't know if I should bother at all…' Rose shrugged.

Eva nudged Rose.

'Come on. I'm sure they want to meet their family,' Eva smiled.

'Who knows? Maybe they have no clue they are adopted or whatever. I don't want to ruin their life by telling them that the family they know isn't really their real one. My family were hung Molly. It makes us seem like criminals and freaks for surviving. Did you ever think of that?' Rose asked.

Eva was stunned. She didn't know what to say. But before she could answer, she heard the clash of metal.

Rose looked at Eva and sighed.

'Maybe we should check what it is. I will summon a portal after we have seen whatever is going on, ok?' Rose said.

Eva nodded.

They both walked slowly to the area where the noise was the loudest.

When they were just around the corner from where the source of the metal was coming from, they both heard a voice.

'You cannot win Chaos! Now, tell us, where is she?' the unmistakeable voice of Aikka was heard.

Eva thought for a second.

'I'm wondering…does he mean you or me? I sort of ran off because I saw you but he hasn't seen you since Oban,' Eva whispered.

Rose didn't answer but crouched down and moved behind a large crate. Light poked through the bars of wood.

Rose gestured for Eva to move next to her. Eva didn't think it was a good idea, but it wasn't like they could tell who they were. They still had the cloaks on. There wasn't much of a chance they'd be noticed anyway.

Once they both were behind the crate, they peeked through the bars of wood. Their vision was awkward but they could see Aikka and Chaos.

'Wait! What about our mirages?' Eva hissed.

'They will be fine. They may have found a place to sit and look out or whatever. Some will have anyway,' Rose muttered under her breath.

They both went back to looking through the wood bars.

'Where is who?' Chaos asked almost like he was confused.

'Don't play dumb, you know who we are talking about!' Olan smirked.

Rose's mouth dropped.

'Uh oh. This is bad…'


	47. The Lost Life

**Chapter 46**** – The Lost Life**

'Chaos took over Nurasia…5 years ago and ordered my parents to be hung. I found out recently though…he didn't do it because he wanted to…' Rose explained.

Eva stared at Rose.

'What?' Eva whispered.

'Chaos has been pushed around by Canaletto for years. He was ordered to do all that to my family…because if he didn't, his race would die. But I don't think he expected my parents to come back. I was hoping they wouldn't meet but…' Rose gulped.

They both watched again the scene unfolding through the crate bars.

'If you are talking about any sweet innocent teenage girls, you are highly mistaken. I have not seen either of them since Oban,' Chaos smirked.

'Since what?' Olan, Belle and Maya exclaimed.

'Uh, don't worry. I'll explain later,' Aikka quickly assured them.

They all nodded and turned back to Chaos.

'So you don't know where they both are? Strange because one of them disappeared only a few minutes ago…'

Eva cursed under her breath.

'…and the other has really not been seen since Oban...'

Rose's eyes gazed down at the ground in shame.

'…and you think we don't suspect you?' Aikka crossed his arms.

'Did you ever think that I did not want any part of Nurasia in the first place? That the only reason I ever invaded there was because I was forced? I wanted as little pat to play as possible, but if your children had not been so reckless then I would have left this story a long time ago,' Chaos muttered.

Everyone stared.

'So…you are meaning to say that this isn't your fault? And why are we supposed to believe you?' Olan asked.

'Because I realised too late that I may have destroyed my planet anyway,' Chaos simply answered.

'How come?' Belle asked.

Chaos glared at her for a second but then sighed, a really strange thing for a Crog to do in any case.

'I just simply was something to get what that thing wanted. I have simply doomed the Crogs and should have let my race die, even if it pained me because then the other countless billions wouldn't have to die,' Chaos answered.

Aikka spotted something. He started to go over to the crate…

Rose quickly grabbed Eva's arm and faced towards her.

'He has spotted us! Run!' she hissed.

Eva's mouth had dropped open. She was staring at something behind Rose.

'In more ways than one,' she whispered.

Rose turned her head around and saw an amused Canaletto.

They both moved backwards slowly and then jumped up and ran away as fast as possible.

Eva began to lose breath after a minute but Rose simply snapped her fingers and Eva felt fine again.

'This is an emergency, Molly. We both need to get somewhere safe now, so I can get a portal and we can get out of here! I know you don't want to go but…' Rose started.

'It's ok. I understand,' Eva smiled.

They both looked behind them and saw Canaletto was very close to them still. He fired a beam at both of them.

They both fell to the ground. Rose was ok, but Eva…

Rose checked Eva's heartbeat in panic. There wasn't one…the beam had killed her almost instantly.

'No…' Rose whispered.

Canaletto was right next to Rose now. Rose glared at him and there was a sharp flash only a second long.

As soon as the flash was over, Rose and Eva's body were gone.


	48. The Land Of The Dead

**Chapter 47**** – The Land Of The Dead**

Eva blinked her eyes open. She felt empty inside, like some part of her had just died inside.

She saw Rose sitting on a dead tree stump. The whole place looked dead. Purple skies, dead trees, sludge ponds, the area looked like it had died a long time ago and it didn't want to return to its normal state quickly.

'…Wh…at…' Eva tried to say.

She coughed loudly and tried talking again but it was no use. Rose gestured for her to stop.

'Don't talk. I'm trying to revive you without any interruption. I am almost there, just be patient,' she sighed.

Eva waited for a few minutes and felt whole again. She slowly stood up, and sat down on the same stump as Rose. Rose was staring into the distance though, almost as if she was in a dream.

'So…where are we?' Eva asked, glad that she could talk.

Rose wasn't listening.

'I am so sorry Molly. I really am,' she said tearfully.

Eva was confused.

'What for? You never did anything wrong at all! If there is anyone who should say sorry it is Canaletto. That stupid beam of his knocked me unconscious,' Eva muttered angrily.

Rose stared at Eva.

'Not unconscious. It killed you. You died. I came here and have been trying to heal you back to life for a while now,' Rose sighed.

'I died? But…in that case…where are we? Does Canaletto know about this place?' Eva shook with fear.

Rose shook her head.

'Only I, the first True One and you know of this place. We will be safe here until I can forgive myself…'

'For what?'

'Letting you die! I should have protected you like I said I would…' Rose protested.

Eva put a hand on Rose's shoulder.

'Look, I forgive you. You tried and that's what mattered. Besides, you just healed me and I am really happy that you'd do that for me. All I want to know is where we exactly are,' Eva smiled weakly.

Rose stood up.

'We are in the Land of the Dead,' she announced.

Eva stood up as well and took another look around.

'The name suits it,' she commented.

Rose nodded.

'Yeah, it isn't much but it is quite a nice place to think. Well, to me it is. Only the True One can come here without being attacked by spirits. You are under my protection so you will be safe. Canaletto could come here but I suppose being the actual True One helps a little,' Rose then said.

'But Canaletto doesn't know about this place anyway,' Eva added.

'So we should be safe until we leave in a few minutes. I know I don't want you to go back but you won't stand for that, will you?' Rose turned to Eva.

'Nope,' Eva grinned.

Rose sighed and softly smiled.

'I guess I should give you this,' she handed Eva a stone sphere.

Eva looked at it, trying to guess what it was. Rose giggled and took the stone in her hand.

'It's a life and power ball. It will protect you and make you don't die…again…and give you some power so you at least stand a chance. To stand an actual chance you need a lot of power so this isn't the actual stone you'll have,' Rose chucked the stone away.

'Well which one is?' Eva asked.

Rose took a necklace out of her pocket. It had a sphere on it, only this one was made of what looked like crystal.

'Put this on. It'll give you a lot of power, and won't make me lose any. It has roughly about the same amount of power as Canaletto and to be honest, you will need every single bit of it,' Rose handed the necklace to Eva.

She put it on and felt stronger and stronger. Rose opened a portal.

'You ready?' she asked.

'Yeah, I think I just am.'


End file.
